


Before Dawn

by Juri_97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drugs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_97/pseuds/Juri_97
Summary: Eren grow up a privileged Omega thanks to his family's wealth. He was given proper education, suppressants, a nice home, and a loving family... But that was all before.Eren is kidnapped and forced to stay at a "house for Omegas." He is told by the owner that it's a safe place, yet omegas are sold off everyday.Will Eren be able to hold himself together when he's given to the boss's nephew? What will become of the omega??





	1. The Omega House

Up until now, Eren had lived with his mother and father. Due to the family’s wealth and success of his father’s medical practice, they weren’t overly burdened by their son being born an omega. Once Eren entered his teens, he was placed on a strong suppressant to delay the omega’s heat. Because of the medication, Eren was able to attend a wealthy middle school and high school. Although he was the only omega, he fit in with the betas. Although he had to study harder than everyone else, Eren was able to stay at the mandatory scholastic level. 

His father was often away on business trips and when he returned home the family was expected to attend galas thrown by the alphas in the city. Eren hated these parties and wished he could stay home. The older alpha couples would always approach the Yeager family and comment on how it was such a pity their son was an omega. The rude comments and stares he received were torcher but the partied weren’t all bad. It was one of those parties that he met Jean. Jean was an alpha who’s family was well know and treated like royalty even by other alphas. He was a bit of a stuck up, know it all but Eren had learned to appreciate that about him. In all truth Eren has detested Jean when they first met due to his sense of superiority he felt over Eren. But that one night at the party had changed their relationship. 

Jean had pulled Eren into a private room and lead him out to a beautiful balcony filled with flowers that overlooked a pond. Eren was mesmerized by the view and was catch completely off guard by the alphas abrupt kiss.Jean ran his hands along Eren's back and down to his arse. Eren tried pushing Jean away in order to gather his thoughts but Jean wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Tightening his grip on the omega, he spun him around and pushed him up against the wall. Eren didn’t even have time to catch his breath before Jean had his pants down and penis in his hands. “Jean…” Eren managed a low breathless sigh. Jean cut him of with a raged reply. “Shut up! You’re an omega aren’t you? You’re going to satisfy me. Try putting it in your mouth.” The alpha was forceful as he pushed Eren down to his knees. Eren sucked on the alpha's stick until he felt a warm, sticky, mess fill his mouth. Once he had finished he explained to Eren that he was going to be his play thing from that day on. Although Jean was merciless when it came to their alone time, he did help Eren to escape the dreaded parties. Jean even brought him treats sometimes and as long as Eren didn’t resist, he was kind to the omega. The two usually only did fellatio so things weren’t too bad. At school the alpha would stick up for him when others tried to bully him. Although their relationship started out on bad terms, Eren's friends Armin and Mikasa supported Eren in the decision to stay along side jean. 

But that was back then. Back when his mother was still alive and his father in the picture. Now being born an omega in an alpha predominant family was the only thing keeping him safe. His mother had died in a terrible accident while his father was away on a business trip. He didn’t return for the funeral which left the omega alone to grieve. One night about a week after the funeral, Eren heard a knock on the door. Hoping to see his dad come hope he jumped up and ran to the door. He was surprised to discover two strange men standing in the door way. 

“Eren Yeager?” one of the men asked.

Eren nodded his head slowly in confusion. Who were these guys and what business did they have with him?

“We have been informed on your situation and are here to take you in.” the man told him however Eren couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

“Take me in??” Eren questioned unsure what that meant.

“Yes, we were giving your documents until we find you a proper family.” The man explained “Now come with us we will take good care of you.” 

Sensing something off, Eren began to run into the house. The two men chased after him and quickly caught up to him. They forced him to the ground and his arms behind his back.

“ Why do they always struggle?” one if the men snarled.

“ Take him to the car,” the other said clearly annoyed. 

The men took Eren to the car and drove away in a rush. Eren realised he had sustained multiple cuts and bruises form his struggle earlier. Although nothing serious, they would certainly take a few days to heal. Sitting back, Eren watched as they traveled out of the city. 

 

Eren woke up when the car slammed on its breaks. He didn’t know when he’d falling asleep and for a few short moments had forgotten the situation he was in. Turning his head to the left, he peered out the window. The buildings were all dark and dirty with garbage littering the streets. He didn’t recognize any off it. 

“For fuck sakes,” he heard coming from the man in the front seat. “Learn to drive, moron!”

They continued driving a few blocks before the man in the passenger seat realised he’d woken up. Looking back at the boy he explained that they were headed to house for omegas. Just hearing that made Eren uncomfortable. Even though he had a sheltered life, he knew that omegas were treated like scum. Almost everyday there was reports of murdered omegas. The news of cruel behavior towards omegas was the norm. He was so sick with fear of what was to become of him that he nearly vomited. Placing a hand to his mouth and the other to his stomach, the omega began to silently cry. 

Once the car had stopped, Eren pondered running but with the condition he was in he knew he didn’t has a chance. The two men pulled him up out of the car by his hair. Eren let out painful whine. They ushered him into the building. 

“Come on now. Kenny is waiting.”

“Where are we….” Eren asked not expecting an answer. 

“A place for bitch omegas like you” an alpha exiting the building laughed. 

Once inside Eren was brought to the back rooms. Horrible things were hiding behind each of the closed doors, he could just tell. Pants and moans could be heard through the entire hallway. One man existed a room at the back leaving the door open wide. Eren glanced in as he passed only to see a naked omega full of bruises unconscious on the bed. Eren started to panic and his legs gave out forcing Him to the ground. The two men just left him there and knocked on the door two doors up. 

“The Yeager boys here, sir.” One of the men said.  
The door opened and two alphas emerged. They appeared to be in the middle of a heated discussion. Eren still lying on the floor briefly gazed up at the two. One an older man and the other appeared to be in his late 20s or early 30s. 

“That’s it Kenny if you really insist on this then fine,” the handsome man said as the exited the room and began to walk down the hall towards Eren. 

“Its for your own good Levi. You aren’t getting any younger,” the man called after him. 

“Don’t ask me to come here again. You know how I feel about your work. I mean just look at this kid. Does he really deserve to be treated like this?” The man said while helping Eren to his feet. 

“He just an omega.” 

The man was indeed handsome. He was clearly an alpha with good gens. His facial features where shape and his body like a sculpture was very manly. For the most part he hated the strong smell alphas carried. But oddly enough, this alphas smell didn’t seem so bad.  
“Stay strong.” The man whispered to him as he released his arm and made his way out of the building. Again Eren was left alone with the thug like men. The man at the door welcomed him into what appeared to be his office. The two kidnappers stayed outside and the door closed. 

“Well Eren, seems you didn’t have such a nice trip here.”

“Who are you…. And what is this place?” the omega said in a low voice. 

“Well my dear. I’m Kenny Arkerman. No need to be scared.” The man could tell the boy was nervous from his intense shaking. “ this is a safe place for omegas. I take them in when no one else will and become their family. I provide them a house and food and even a job.” 

“….you sell omegas?” Eren asked looking away from the man. “I saw him…. An omega past out in one of the rooms.”

Clearly this was a dangerous place for his kind. He wondered if any one would be able to save him. Armin or Mikasa must realise his absence sooner or later.  
“You have nothing to worry about kid. Grisha and I have discussed it all.” Just the mention of his father’s name made his heart sink. How could he do that to his only son.

“You have good blood. Your mother and father both alphas. What a shame their only son, an omega.” He said while shuffling through some documents. “ you’re the perfect candidate to be sold off as a bride. Your birthday is coming up soon, isn’t it? You’ll be what… 17? Have you had your first heat yet?” the man dropped the papers and came closer to Eren. Placing a hand on the boys face he smiled and sniffed the omega. 

“You smell sweet. Its masked but your medical records state that you’ve been on suppressants for the past five years. I’m certain you haven’t had your first heat yet.” Kenny smiled as he turned toward his desk. 

“The omegas here wait to be chosen. Once an alpha shows interest, we will discuss a price. Omegas like you go for a high price. Usually they are sold off to be wed. Omegas born from omegas are often only sold as prostitutes. So with some luck you might land a rich alpha who will support you.”

Eren was so weak and scared after hearing all this. He was nothing but merchandise to these people. He couldn’t listen any more. Everything Kenny said began just to go over his head. Once he was done talking, Eren was lead to a big room in the upper levels of the building. There was bunks along each wall and it appeared to house 20 boys. Some were in tears while others seemed at home. Eren was giving a bed and told to stay between this room, the washroom, and the kitchen. Eren lied down on the bed and cried. Was this what his life was going to be? Feeling alone and scared the teen drifted off. 

 

 

The mornings were hard for Eren. All the omegas were expected to be showered by 8am. The water was always cold but Eren felt it was appropriate as his life was now just a dark mess. The longer he stayed there the worse it got. Each night omegas were chosen. No one knew if there were chosen to be wed or to become a sex slave. They were all giving medication at night. Some were the suppressant that ensured they’d be safe from enduring a heat and others were giving heat inducing drugs. The omegas often cried and refused to take the inducers. However they were always forced to chock them down. Eren had been there for over 2 weeks now and was worried that he’d be sold any day. 

One morning after breakfast eren was called to kennys office. He walked in expecting a scolding but Kenny was on the phone. He was motioned to sit down and wait for the call to end. He was clearly talking about omegas to someone. Eren assumed he was making a deal with an alpha over the phone. 

“I’ll send one over for you to test out. If you like him and your compatability is good, I’ll arrange everything for you. It is about time Levi. Your parents would of wanted this for you.” 

Kenny finish the call and then addressed Eren.

“Looking better Eren have to got used to this place yet.” He didn’t wait for a reply and continued. “ My nephew is currently looking for a bride and lucky for you, you are a candidate. He is now 32 years old and a successful business man. If you’re to his liking then maybe he’ll be good to you.” Eren was shaking at the thought of being married into this awful mans family. He hadn’t had his first heat and was terrified to have to go through with it. The only thing that scared him more was the thought of getting pregnant. Omega males usually had very difficult and complicated births. Eren was not ready for any of this.

“I…I cant…” Eren tried to protest. 

“Listen here brat. You will go to him and if you are sent back you will be looking at a long life of prostitution. If you’re smart, you will do everything in your power to keep him. If you get knocked up, I’’ll organize the wedding and you can start a life of ease. You got that!”

Eren was a mess. He couldn’t believe his life had become like this. What had he done to deserve this. Why did his father send him to a place like this? Would anyone come free him from this hell? 

Eren wasn’t quite sure how he ended up in a car. The last hour a complete blur. He sat quietly as he was driving out of town. He knew that he was expected to perform his omega duties shortly and his heart beat frantically. He wanted to be back home. Back with his friends and especially with his loving mother. But there was no way he could go back to his life. This was going to be his new life. A life of submission. He wondered how long he'd last in this kind of situation. How long would it take before he completely broke?


	2. The Beginning

The car stopped at an extravagant house. The long driveway revealed a white, 3 store home with a large garden in the front yard. Just looking at the white pillars on both sides of the front steps, anyone could tell this was a luxurious house. Eren’s heart was pounding out of his chest. This was definitely not somewhere he belonged. The driver opened the door of the car and Eren took the hint and stepped out. Slowly walking up the front steps. Eren was over come with nervousness. To Eren's surprise, the handsome man from that first night appeared on by the door. 

“So he sent you,” the man said sounding a bit annoyed. “ Judging from how you looked two weeks ago, I thought you’d be dead by now.”

Eren’s face turned red from embarrassment. 'This guy is the worst,' he thought. The man quickly pulled Eren inside by the arm and slammed the door behind them. He had thought he was so kind helping him up that first night he was brought to the omega house but now he was cold. 

Taking Eren’s face in his hands, the man looked into his eyes intensely while shifting his face from one side to the other. 

“ I asked Kenny for them not to drug you up and to not put you on any heat inducing treatments. Did they slip you anything before you got here?”

Eren shook his head and felt his heart beat speed up even faster. What did this guy plan to do with him? 

“Good!” the man said turning away from Eren. ”I’m Levi. Kenny insists that I hurry up and mate with someone before its too late. That bastard has been on my ass for months now and this was the only thing to shut him up.” 

Eren blinked in confusion at Levi’s words. What was he going on about? Levi motioned for the boy to follow and so Eren walked slowly behind the alpha. He showed him through to the kitchen and living room area and then continued on to a spacious room at the back. The room was grand and had a king size bed off to the right. To the left was a sitting area and walk in closet. At the back of the room sat a large bathroom. The bathroom alone was bigger than his old room at home. He couldn’t believe such a house existed. Eren's family was considered wealthy in their city and he had been to many amazing houses but this one was different. Levi was clearly on a whole other level than the alphas he’d known. 

“ Kenny wants us to live together until your heat starts. He wanted to induce it but I bought us sometime there by insisting on it being natural. After your heat starts, we are supposed to test our compatibility with the goal of getting hitched… But personally I have no interest in brats like you and so if you want to stay here and not be forced to prostitute then you will stay quiet and listen to me. You got it?” Levi finished clearly annoyed. 

“…yes,” Eren’s faint voice let out. 

“Good! Now what’s your name?” levi asked in a softer tone. He stepped closer to Eren and place a hand on his shoulders. 

“Eren…” 

“ You look so young. How old are you?” 

“Im 16… ill be 17 in two weeks.” Eren replied. 

“Wow, what have I got myself into” Levi laughed.The man sounded almost scared. “ You look tired. You can sleep here for now if anything happens the bathroom door locks from the inside and there’s no keys so you’ll be safe there. Ill contact the doctor and set you up an appointment to get you checked over. If you need anything just call.” 

“…Th…thank you.” Eren managed to spit out as Levi left the room, closing the door behind him. He didn’t quit understand what the alpha was saying but Eren felt more at ease. He laid down on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. Exhaustion overtook him and he struggled to climb under the covers before falling into a deep sleep. 

 

The next morning Eren woke up feeling refreshed and his body felt light. It was the first time in awhile he could actually sleep. The door swung open and Levi entered wearing a black shirt and dress pants. He also wore reading glasses which Eren thought made him look extremely sexy. Eren blushed at his thoughts and shook his head trying to undo them. 

“ Dr. Lee is coming soon to give you a check up. Do you want to shower?”

Eren nodded and headed into the bathroom. He slowly undressed and slid into the shower. The warm water felt so good on his skin. This was the first time in weeks he could actually enjoy to feeling. The bruises, from the rough night a few weeks ago, had all healed. He was so glad he didn’t have to look at them anymore. He turned the shower off and stepped out realizing he didn’t have any clean clothes with him. Sighing, he put on his worn outfit and walked back out to the room.  
Levi was now resting on the sofa in the left corner of the room. He had his laptop opened up and was typing away. He looked busy and unapproachable. Eren made his way to the bed and made it properly. Once finished Levi closed his laptop and stood while looking at Eren. Levi motioned for him to have a seat on the now empty sofa. 

“ Lee will be here any moment.” Levi said.  
Not even two seconds later, the doorbell rung. Levi held up his finger indicating for Eren to stay put. Eren was nervous. He was being checked… but checked for what, he thought. He still didn’t understand Levi's intentions and the stress of the whole thing left him feeling nauseous. 

Levi return shortly with who he assumed was Dr. Lee. Levi did the introductions and sat next to Eren while Lee took the chair across from them. He had a folder that had Yeager writing on the front. He shuffled papers from the folder for a few minutes before addressing the two. 

“So according to records here, Eren was placed on a strong suppressant for the past few years. A few weeks ago he had been forced off that and on to a milder suppressant. Does this sound about right, Eren?” 

“Yes,” Eren responded quick and quietly. 

“It was probably best for him to be taking off the strong suppressant. It can cause damage if left on them for too long, however... Levi, it says here that he hasn’t had his first heat yet.” He said almost as if Eren wasn’t even there.

“Fuck! “ Levi responded while lowering his head and resting it in his hands. “ I’ve never had to deal with an omega in heat. What am I going to do when it comes?”

“It’s up to you two what you’ll do but Eren will suffer quite a bit without someone to help him. Omegas can get through a heat alone but it’ll be hard to sleep and eat.” Lee then turned to Eren. “You aren’t prescribed any medication at the moment and your legal guardian has listed you are not to be giving suppressant for medical reasons. Having such a high dose and now getting none will surely cause you to go into heat soon.” 

“my…my heat…” Eren began to shake. He wasn’t ready for all that. 

“ Yes, now because I cant give you any prescription suppressants things are going to be very hard on you. I can give you some over the counter suppressants but they have a dose less the 10% of your original dosage.” 

Eren was so scared. His family had told him that they were going to make it so he never had to deal with heats. He knew that was dangerous but he accepted that. He didn't want to go into heat. His mind was going crazy with thoughts and the boy let out a small, paniced whine. 

Levi sat up and hissed in annoyance. “ Damn kid, I thought you were tougher than that.” 

The two alpha continued to talk for awhile. They expected Eren's heat to start within three weeks. He wasn’t sure what to expect but the small sense of comfort he once felt in that room had now vanished.

 

After Lee had left, Levi came to kneel next to Eren. Looking up at him with a worried look, the man cupped the boy's face in his hands. 

“You’re a strong kid right? This is nothing,” Levi said trying to calm the teen.

“What’s going to happen to me.” 

“ I have no interest in mating with you. So once your heat starts, you must come to this room. I’ll stock it with food and water for you. Your heat should only last about a week. Can you manage it alone… or do you want me to contact someone for you to mate with?”

Eren thought about Jean. He might be willing to but that would mean fully accepting everything that had happened. Eren didn’t want to have any regrets when it came to stuff like this and so he decided to endure his heat alone. 

 

Living with Levi wasn’t that bad. He hardly saw the man expect for at supper. Eren was expected to keep everything clean and to stay quiet. He had learned that Levi was a CEO of a large company and was often in his office on the third floor. Although not on the best terms, the two males got used to life together. Eren found that, although, Levi was strict, he was also quite kind. Their conversations were usually no more than small talk but even so they were beginning to know each other. 

Levi had contacted his school and convinced the principal to allow him to complete the academic year but since there was no way to commute to the neighbouring city for classes, Eren had to do online submissions. Eren would still need to return to the school for all his exams later in the semester which meant he might be able to see his friends again. He worked hard on his school work but without all the extra lessons and tutoring he was used to, he found it all very overwhelming. 

 

 

Eren was in complete shock when he awoken in the early hours of the morning on his 17th birthday covered in sweat. He felt feverish and was aching all over. He crawled out of bed and into the bathroom. He stood staring at the mess in the mirror. He was pale and eyes red. Just then a wave of intense heat hit him sending him hard to the cold floor. This must be it, he thought. His heat. He tried to stand again but another wave hit. He began to pant and drool started dripping from his mouth. He needed something but what was it. 

Eren managed to crawl to the bedroom and over to where Levi had left a case of water. He grabbed a bottle and put it to his lips. He swooshed the water around in his mouth before swallowing. His eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. It was 4am. He managed to get onto the sofa before another wave hit him. 

He could now focus on nothing but his desire. Praying for something to ease it, he began to rub his bulge against the sofa. His pants became so wet from sweat and slick that he couldn’t stand it anymore. Throwing his pant on the floor, he turned onto his back and spread his legs apart. He couldn’t bare it any longer. He slowly slid his hand under his boxers and began to releave himself. His boxers became sticky and Eren felt a bit better. He pulled his boxers off and laid back down on the sofa. Curling up into a ball, he closed his eyes hoping to catch a bit of sleep before the strong urges returned. 

 

 

***

Levi had woken with an odd feeling. For the first time since the omega came to stay with him, the house was silent. Levi ventured down stairs in search for the boy. Once to the kitchen, an incredibly sweet and powerful smell completely overwhelmed the alpha. Placing a hand over his nose the alpha continued into the omegas room while trying to resist his instincts. Eren was now on the floor next to the sofa. He has lost all his strength and could barely even hold his head up to see the alpha at the door. 

“ It came,” Levi growled, shaking his head trying not to let the pheromones affect him. Slowly staggering over to the omega, Levi could see his legs littered with bruises. He eyed the omegas body until his gaze focused on the omegas dripping opening. Using all his strength, he quickly picked Eren up and carried him to the bed. He dropped him down and turned to leave. 

“Don’t go,” a weak hand tugged at Levi’s shirt. 

“I…I’m sorry” Levi said before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. 

How could he leave to helpless omega just sitting there tears dripping down his face. Levi was sure he would only cause Eren pain. He slammed his fist against the wall, leaving his knuckles bloody. The man then staggered back upstairs to where the omega's pheromones weren’t so strong and stayed there for the next few days.


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. To make it up to you, I'll try to update tomorrow

Eren woke up to Levi’s hand on his forehead. Levi looked like he had missed a few nights of sleep. He had heavy bags under his bloodshot eyes and he was looking quite pale. It was the first time Eren had seen the man’s hair such a mess. 

Eren took a deep breath but was rudely struck with a dry painful cough. Levi rushed to get the boy a bottle of water. He helped the omega sit up to drink. 

“You need to eat something. Do you think you can manage some oatmeal?” Levi asked in a worried voice.

Eren nodded and Levi quickly prepared and returned with a small bowl. Levi stayed with him as he slowly ate a few bites. Once Eren couldn't eat anymore, the alpha sitting next him began to explain the next steps of his plan. 

“Kenny is on his way now,” the alpha said, causing the omega panic. “ He thinks that we became a pair and so I'm going to place some bandages around your neck. All you have to do is stay quiet. If he believes our little fib he might leave us both alone.”

“ Should I get a shower?” the weak omega asked.

“ No, you look perfect just like that. I have a shirt you can wear. He’ll definitely believe us if we look like this.”

Eren was giving a large shirt that just covered his bum. He changed into a new pair of boxers and Levi bandaged his neck for him. Levi had stripped down to reveal his well built muscular chest and rock hard abs. Eren’s eyes traveled the alpha body and he thought of how handsome this man really was. 

“There…all done. It looks believable to me.” He motioned for Eren to come look in the mirror. 

“Wow,” he said in complete surprise at his own appearance. “ I look horrible.”

The doorbell rung and Levi gave a nervous smile at Eren. “Show time,” he said jokingly as he pushed Eren out of the room. He seated him down on the living room sofa.

“We got this,” he whispered into Eren's ear as he turned to go grab the door. 

With a grumpy voice Levi greeted the man and welcomed him inside. 

“ Well you sure look drained,” Kenny remarked as the old man came to sit on the love seat across from Eren. Levi took a seat next to Eren and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Eren was filled with embarrassment and lowered his head in an attempt to conceal it. 

“Levi… I never knew you were such a… such a beast.” Kenny laughed while examining Eren's bruises. Levi shrugged and asked if anyone wanted tea. He returned moments later with two cups and handed one to each of them. The two men continued to discuss the supposed last few days. 

“ I wasn’t sure when you first sent him but now I’m truly grateful to you, Kenny. This boys is a slut in bed just like you said.” He gave Eren a greed filled look making Eren blush even though he knew this was all an act. 

“ I thought you’d like this cheeky brat. His arse is so fine. If you ever get tired of him send him my way,” the man laughed. 

Luckily, Levi was able to hide his disgust from the old man but Eren’s stomach sank and something else rose up. He wasn’t sure but he rushed for the bathroom just in case. Emptying the contains of his stomach into the toilet, Eren felt disgusted. He'd had enough of the old alpha’s gaze on him and wanted to run to his room. But he knew Levi need him in order convince the man of there bond. After rinsing out his mouth, he returned to the living room. 

“ Sorry for my rudeness,” he said bowing then took his seat next to Levi. The alpha gave the omega a concerned look. 

“Pregnant already, are we?” the old man smirked.  
Once again Levi shrugged as if he could care less. 

“ So do you want me to make arrangements?”

“ I was actually hoping we could skip the whole ceremony thing and just sign the papers until we know he can actually bare alpha children that is.” 

Kenny looked surprised that Levi would suggest that. “ What a good idea… when did you have a change in mind about omegas? I was getting sick of your omega rights nonsense you kept going on about. I was sure you would refuse to wed. ” Levi shrugged again in response.

After Kenny had left, Levi walked into the living room and sat down on the loveseat sighing deeply. 

“Well that was a pain," the alpha groaned. 

“Do you think he believed it?” 

“Only time will tell but I think I bought us more time with the marriage situation… that reminds me… are you feeling alright? You throw up earlier didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, just felt a bit nauseous. I’m not used to the way that man treats…omegas.” Eren said quietly. He regretting opening his mouth and expected a scolding from the alpha. 

“You were a lucky one, eh?” the alpha asked.

“I grow up with my parents both being alphas but they didn’t really seem to mind that I was an omega. I went to a good school and was on those strong suppressants so I guess I was pretty lucky.”

“ I hate how people like Kenny treat omegas like their scum. I mean its not like you choose to be born that gender.” Levi seemed quite agitated. 

“ Do you know any omegas?” Eren asked. Usually rich alphas such as Levi didn’t associate themselves with omegas. 

“My mom and sister…were omegas,” he continued. “ They were both killed when I was 8 just after my mother had giving birth to my sister. Its considered a crime in most alpha predominant families to give birth to an omega. After so many generations of alphas, an omega is necessary in reproducing but if it wasn’t necessary my father wouldn’t have touched my mother. For the most part the babies born as omegas are killed in an attempt to protect the families honor. My mother being an omega herself was punished for disgracing the family. It was so severe that she passed from her injuries.” 

“I’m… so sorry,” Eren replied. That was all he could muster. He was speechless. 

“Well anyways you look terrible. Why don’t you go get a shower and ill order in some food.” 

 

The next few weeks went by very smoothly. Eren took on more roles and began cooking all the meals. He would sweep and mop the floors, and dust and wash the walls. Levi insisted on doing the laundry as Eren was an “ incapable brat” but he didn’t mind. He felt that they had gotten closer. 

He learned that Levi was the owner of an omega suppressant medical company that was named in his mothers honor. Although Levi could be very grumpy and unapproachable at times, Eren knew he was one of the good alphas. 

Levi had mentioned that Kenny had taken him in when his father had died when he was age 9. He had been an acquaintance of his family for years before and felt the need to help the young Levi. Now that he was getting older, Kenny was bothering him about getting a mate and having children. Levi explained that he wasn’t interested in marking an unwilling omega and forcing them to submit. He thought Kenny’s practices were cruel but could barely fight him on the matter. He owed the man so much for taking him in. 

Now approaching the 7th week mark of Eren staying with Levi, he knew he had to soon prepare for his upcoming heat. Levi had gotten him some suppressant but there was no way to know if they’d work. They stocked the room with water and this time Levi stocked his room as well knowing that the omegas pheromones had affected his so much last time. 

This time Eren’s heat started in the afternoon. He was preparing lunch when he felt warmth zip through his body. He dropped the plate he was holding to the floor and it smashed into a million pieces. The sound had the alpha rushing down the stairs. 

“Eren…what’s wrong?” the alpha watched as the teen draped over the counter. 

“My heat…” the omega said before being interrupter by a violent wave of desire. Falling to the floor the boy began to sniffle. He didn’t want Levi to see him like this again. He hated the pity he saw in his eyes. Still he couldn’t help but crave the alpha. 

Placing his shirt over his nose, the alpha carried the omega to his room. Obviously struggling, he hissed and panted while placing him down on the bed. Eren could hear a fierce growl escape the alphas lips. 

“Levi?” the boy asked in a surprised gasp that snapping the alpha out of his trance. Levi then quickly moved to the sofa area unable to bring himself to leave the room. 

“G-get in th- the bath…room and lock…” he tried desperately to warn the omega before growling again. 

Eren took the hint and managed to make it to the bathroom. With the door locked, another wave hit. He could smell the alpha lingering outside the door and his omega instincts were going wild. Levi always looked so calm. ‘Did his pheromones really cause him to behave like this.'

He heard a thud at the door and the sound of Levi’s back sliding down to the floor. 

“Your suppressants!” the alpha said in a loud voice. 

Eren then remembered his emergency suppressants he kept in the bathroom. He quickly downed the medication before falling to the ground. His heat had become too much and with a weak attempt to seat up the omega fell once again this time hitting his head on the hard tiled floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves comments! They give me the strength to keep writing.

Eren awoke to the sound of Dr. Lee's voice. He was speaking with Levi. Eren’s vision was beginning to clear; he could now make out the bathroom ceiling. He shifted around to lean on his side when Dr. Lee rushed over to him. 

“Eren stay still. You hit your head pretty hard. I’m going to have to take you to the hospital for treatment.” 

Eren couldn’t quite remember what had happened to lead to this situation. Had he gone into heat? He looked up and saw Levi standing in the doorway. Had he really been affected by his pheromones? If so why weren’t they affecting him now?

“ My heat...” the omega tried to question but it was harder to speak than he'd expected it to be. 

“Shhhh… its ok. Levi called me and told me about the situation. I injected you with a heavy duty suppressant shot. You shouldn’t get any symptoms of heat for a few hours. The ambulance is one the way… I still cant believe the great Levi went into a rut from the likes of you. He must actually care about you.” He laughed and Levi hissed with anger. 

“Shut up. You shitty doctor.” Levi growled. 

The ambulance soon came and the three were off to the hospital. Eren received 4 stitches in the side of his head. The nurses questioned Eren on the multiple bruises coving his body but Eren wasn’t sure how or why he had bruises so the matter was put on hold. 

The doctors where all concerned about the omegas state and contacted Kenny in order to get permission to place him on a suppressant. He obviously objected and insisted on seeing his condition first. When Kenny arrived at the hospital, Levi was exhausted from the whole incident and was in a foul mood. Kenny marched in with a bouquet of flowers and handed them over to the alpha before approaching Eren. 

“Wow look at the lovely couple! Getting kinky already, are we?” he joked. 

“ He slipped in the bathroom.” Levi answered, annoyance ever so clear in his tone. 

“Right,” the old man winked at Levi. 

“So they want you on suppressants. Its ridiculous if you ask me. You two should be going at it like rabbits to ensure you fall pregnant fast. No need the suppress anything” 

“Actually, I was thinking that I was a bit hasty before. Maybe we should get married first and take our time. He’s still just a kid. It should be fine as long as he gets pregnant by the end of next year, right.” 

Levi’s words had left Eren into complete and utter shook. 

“…what?” the omega managed. 

“Oh be quiet you shitty brat,” Levi snapped at Eren. “ This doesn’t concern you.” 

“Hmmn… well I was excited to see what this brat could produce but I suppose if I get some tests done we can tell if the bitch is fertile.” 

“ So on the condition of positive results?” Levi put out his hand. 

“Deal!” Kenny said sealing there agreement. 

Eren was completely shocked. What had just happened? He thought Levi was all for omega rights but now he had a good chance of being wed to the bastard without a say in the matter? 

Kenny went to the hall to talk to a doctor about getting some fertility tests done, so Levi came over to Eren's side.

“What was that about?” Eren asked, still confused.

Quickly crouching down so his checks where resting on the omegas, the man’s hand covered his mouth so all he could do was blush. 

“Shhh… if we wed, I will have guardianship over you. That way we can get you the medication you need without having to deal with Kenny any more,” the alpha whispered into the omegas ear. 

The next thing Eren knew, Kenny’s footsteps were heading back for his room and Levi had planted his lips against the omegas.

“Seriously Levi?” the old alpha nagged. “Can't you wait till you get home to get all hot and heavy?” 

“Sometimes I just cant help myself,” he grinned pulling away from the omega. “ It’s his fault for seducing me but with his nature it cant be helped.”

“ True,” the alpha said making Eren’s heart feel heavy.

“They’ll be in to take some blood and do a proper examination of the boy. Once the results are in, they say he’s good to go.”

Both alphas where ushered out of the room and Eren was poked and podded at. He had blood tests and urine tests and even an ultrasound. After all that the nurse came to him and explained the last step. He began to shake at the words. He was about to undergo a rectal examination. Eren knew this was a normal examination that was essential for an omegas health but this was his first time. He was very nervous. 

“Don’t worry dear. It’ll only take a moment.” The nurse said while preparing her tools.

“Can you place your legs here?” she asked pointing at the leg rests. Eren did as instructed. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and Kenny entered the room dragging a reluctant Levi behind him. The nurse raised in protest. She attempt to get the two alphas out but the old man insisted that he was the guardian and had every right to be there. The nurse obviously uncomfortable continued the examination. Careful not to left the blanket to show case the omega to the two intruders, she prepped Eren before readying her self by putting on white gloves and coving them with a clear gel. 

“This will be cold and a bit uncomfortable but shouldn’t hurt,” she reassured Eren who was now biting his bottom lip to the point that blood was drawn. With a swift movement the women placed her hand inside Eren’s opening and carefully moved around. Eren was horrified by the whole ordeal but thought that minus the alphas presence it wasn’t too bad. She pulled her hands away and with a smile. 

“ Everything seems good. Now I just have to take a quick look down there and we are all down.”

She now faced the two alphas who stood at the back of the room, Levi with his head in his hand, half covering his eyes and Kenny with his arms crossed in front of him. 

“This is a bit invasive and I’d appreciate it if you gave the poor boy some space.” She barely finished before she received a hard slap to the face by Kenny. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said while walking past the women and pulling the blanket off Eren to expose this private parts. “ I’m regretting letting this one go” he said staring at Eren intensely. 

Levi almost tackled the alpha out of the room with clear anger on his face. 

“Come on old man. You got a peek now let my omega finish his exam.” He chocked down his frustration.  
The nurse closed the door before sitting back down in front of Eren. 

“Are you alright?” he asked feeling completely humiliated. The nurse nodded and finished the exam by writing down her findings. She smiled and told Eren that her report would be left with the doctor. 

Before existing she whispered softly to Eren. 

“I’m sorry your forced to endure this. In my profession, I come across many omegas in poor conditions. Some are half dead thanks to alphas who think they own them. I’ll be praying for you. Stay strong,” the women said before exiting the room. 

It wasn’t long before Eren was released with positive results from the tests. There was a good chance that a baby born from him would be an alpha. The doctor did mention that all the bruising he was getting was linked to an iron deficiency and so an appointment was set up to look into the matter feather. But for now, Eren was so tired from the eventful day that he’d forgotten the whole reason he ended up in the hospital. The cut on his head began to ache as the meds wore off and Eren could feel his heat reappearing. 

He had managed to get a few minutes of sleep before Levi pulled up to the house. He woke Eren gently before opening the door and existing the car. Moments later the passenger door opened and Levi was lifting Eren out of the car. 

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked in a soft voice. 

“Tired…and hot,” he said, laying motionless in the alphas strong arms. 

“You can’t take any more suppressants for 8 more hours.” Levi said with a concerned voice. 

“It’ll be alright.” Eren tried to sooth the alpha.

“ I’m sorry about earlier. I wanted to punch Kenny hard enough to knock some sense into him but…” Eren cut him off reassuming that it was fine. 

“ I’m trying my best to forget the whole embarrassing incident.” 

Levi placed Eren down on his bed which surprised Eren. He hadn’t even realised they were in his room let alone the house. He expected Levi to leave him there but instead the alpha sat down next to the omega. 

“I’m sorry about throwing the whole marriage thing on you. I was just thinking that it’d be easier for both of us if I could get you medication without consulting Kenny.” 

“ It wouldn’t be terrible being married to you,” Eren smiled. “ Even if just for show.” 

“We'll sign the documents in a few days once your heat has settled… if you don’t want to we can find another way.” 

“ It’s the best solution, isn’t it,” the teen replied more hesitant than he was before.

“ This is the quickest and easiest way… plus we can always just get a divorce once you find someone.”

Their conversation was cut short when Eren felt a small wave rush over him. He let out a groan before curling up. Levi said something else but Eren couldn’t make it out. With all the painkillers, his suppressants, and who knows what else they had injected him with, Eren was now in a state which he could only interpret as a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates to come!


	5. Control

Eren was curled up on the bed trying to deal with the painful cramping that stuck is abdomen. His heat was returning and with each wave, it became stronger and stronger. Levi was still sitting on the bed when the first wave hit. He growled loudly from the intense pheromones that Eren was releasing. 

Eren let out a small cry as the pain intensified. He hadn’t experienced this amount of pain before from a heat. He was warned before leaving the hospital that with the amount of suppressants he’d been giving would have this affect on him. He desperately craved to be pleasured. 

The alpha sitting next to the teen was protruding strong pheromones of his own. Eren could smell the arousal on him which only made him want the man more. Since Levi resisted so many times before, Eren wasn’t prepared for the alpha to actually act on his instincts. 

Levi was very conflicted about the situation. He was being drawn to the omega but he hated the alpha in him for praying on the weak. Eren whined from the pain and to both of their surprise, Levi rolled on top of the teen. He growled fiercely before shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind. 

It was no use; the air was thick with Eren’s pheromones leaving no where from Levi to go. Levi struggled not to attack the boy. He knew they were in a very dangerous environment and there was only one way out. 

“ Eren…” the alpha panted. “I can’t bring myself to leave. You need to tell me to leave! We can’t do this. It’ll ruin your chance at a decent life.” 

Eren blinked a few times trying to comprehend what the man was saying. He looked in the mans warm eyes before taking another wave of heat. He couldn’t bare it much longer. His body was heating up to the point that his muscles started to twitch. 

“ Help…me,” the boy breathed with tears forming in his eyes. 

The alpha couldn’t control himself any longer. He pounced on the omega and kissed his soft lips with immense force. Pulling back from the kiss, Levi stared into Eren’s green eyes. He could sense the little bit of comfort the kiss had giving Eren which made it that much harder to continue. He kissed Eren again, this time with more feeling. The omega seemed to be really into it and kissed back. Things were beginning to heat up and the two opened their mouths wide inviting each other to roam. Their tongues connected just lightly at first but soon became intertwined. 

Eren was the one to break the kiss. He pulled back completely out of breath. Eren couldn’t keep up with what was happening. His vision blurred as his legs were spread slightly. 

“Tell me to stop,” the alpha begged. Levi was trying desperately to escape the heat but Eren couldn’t say anything. He wanted the alpha to indulge himself. He wanted to be satisfied. 

Levi growled once again this time leaving a faint smell of irritation in the air. He pulled at the omegas jeans and slid a hand into his boxers. Eren was already fully erect and began to moan as Levi's hand started to work. The sensation of Levi’s hand on his cock was a million times before than what he’d imagined. 

Levi groaned while watching the boys facial expressions change. He couldn’t take it much longer. He was increasingly aware of the bulge growing in his own pants and his rationality was beginning to completely disappear. He pulled Eren’s pants fully off exposing the boy to a cool breeze. Eren’s smell was driving Levi to the edge of insanity and he worried he might do something terrible to the omega. 

Levi was overcome by the pheromones and forgot all his fears for the young boy. He began to stroke Eren once again while bring his free hand to rest on the boys backside. He patted his arse feeling its shape before running his hand to the opening. He slowly traced small circles around the hole and kissed Eren’s lips lightly at the same time. The omega mewed in response signally his joy to the alpha. 

Eren was close and Levi was painfully aware of it. He increased the speed of his hand on the boys hard on and prepped the boys hole by tapping it lightly. Eren let out a sweet voice as the alphas finger slid inside. It didn’t take long for Eren to ejaculate onto his stomach and pass out from all the excitement. 

Levi pulled away from the unconscious omega as his rationality started to return. He let out a big sign and went to grab a cloth to clean the boy up. He wiped him clean and tucked him in bed hoping he’d be able to forget everything. 

Guilt settled in and Levi knew he had wronged Eren by taking advantage of the situation. He should have had more control than that. He couldn’t sit in the pheromone filled room any longer. His mind was racing and he regretting touching Eren. How could he forgive himself? 

 

 

Eren woke up from a deep sleep. His heat seemed to have settled after days of torcher. Light shinned though the windows of his room indicating it was now morning. He was tucked neatly in bed dressed in an oversize shirt. He didn’t remember putting it on. His memories of the past few days were a blur but was sure of one thing. Levi and him had kissed. He lay there in bed trying to figure out he’d gotten there. 

A rush of feelings came over him and he could remember fragments of a dream. Levi's lips on his and his touch lingering on his skin. Eren blushed trying to shake the thoughts away. There was no way Levi would in his right mind touch Eren. He knew they had kissed from the affects of his heat but that had been it, right? He always was inconvenienced by the omegas heat and complained about him non stop. Still the omega didn’t hate the alpha. He was a kind man. 

Eren got up and ventured to the kitchen in search of food. Eren was digging throw the cupboards when Levi stumbled throw the front door. He reeked of alcohol, cigarettes, and a sweet smell. Eren struggled to pinpoint the smell but decided it must be a perfume. Jealousy devoured Eren’s mood and was now sitting heavily on his mind. Had Levi gone out and hooked up with someone? 

“You went out?” Eren asked trying to get a better judgement of the situation. 

“Something like that,” Levi replied in a grumpy voice that only irritated Eren. 

The two sat without speaking for another 20 minutes before Eren had finished eating and was fed up with Levi. He stormed to his room and slammed the door. He knew that their relationship was merely for show but he somehow felt betrayed by the man. 

He went to the closet and pulled a pair of jogging shorts and a t-shirt that Levi had bought him after he first moved in with next to no clothes. He tied his running sneakers and headed for the front door. He was almost out the door before Levi stopped him. 

“ Going somewhere?” 

“ Just going for a quick run. I’ve been stuck inside for so long; I need the exercise.”

Levi nodded and Eren was off. He ran down the long drive way and began to head east. The wind made Eren feel more alive than he’d felt in ages. He could hear birds singing in the distance and he felt so at peace. He hadn’t been running for almost four months and wondered why he’d stopped in the first place. 

He ran a good three blocks before finding a nice trail along the side of a lake. He followed the path and was amazing that he’d never seen the lake before. The water was clear and people canoed in the distance. Eren’s mind was clear of all the stresses from his heat and from Levi. He ran along the trail for another ten minutes before he began to see dots. He felt incredibly dizzy and fell to the ground before he could do anything else. 

 

An old man was tapping on Eren's head when he opened his eyes. He was still a bit dizzy but the man helped him sit up. He drank a few sips of water before trying to stand. 

“ I thought you had falling down drunk before I realised you were wearing running clothes.” The old man laughed. 

“Yeah, I was out for a run. I don’t know what happened but thanks for your help.” 

“ Do you live around here?”

“ I live a few blocks up the road,” Eren replied with a smile. 

“If that’s the case, why don’t you help me carry my groceries home to return my kindness?” 

“Certainly,” Eren laughed at the old man’s way of getting help. 

The two walked to the man’s house with the groceries making small talk along the way. He was surprised by the man’s openness about his life. He shared his whole life story with him. He was a war veteran who’s wife had passed away a few years ago. Eren took it that he was lonely and offered to help with his groceries the next time he went out. 

After a quick cup of tea, Eren headed back home expecting Levi to lecture him on going out for so long with no explanation. But when Eren reached home, he saw a car in the drive way. He slowly walking in the front door and could hear Levi discussing something with a man. Eren walking into the kitchen planning on going straight through to his bedroom but was stooped by Levi’s voice. 

“Eren, come meet Erwin,” the alpha said still in a crappy mood. 

“Pleased to meet you,” Eren said shaking the tall blondes hand.

“Levi had mentioned that you might be of use to the case,” the man said before looking to Levi. 

Levi shook his head disagreeing with the mans words. Eren was completely lost and looked to Levi for answers. 

“ Why don’t you go get a shower? I’ll explain everything later.” 

“ Sure…it was nice meeting you Erwin,” Eren bowed before exiting the tension filled room. 

He was glad he didn’t have to stay in the room any longer. There was an awkward vibe going on. Eren shook his head and went into his room. Pulling stuff from the closet once again, Eren found a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He folded the clothes neatly before entering the bathroom and placing the folded clothes on the vanity. 

Eren looked at himself in the mirror for a few moments. He was paler than he’d remembered. Maybe it was thanks to his intense heat he was still recovering from. He ran his fingers down his face, taking note of the light bags under his eyes. He continued to run his fingers further down his body. He froze when he saw the slight discoloration on his neck. 

A hickey? When had he gotten that he wondered. His mind was suddenly filling with thoughts of his heat. It was just a dream though. Wasn’t it? Eren began to remember Levi’s low growls of need and his solid body resting on his. 

“It wasn’t a dream,” Eren gasped sinking to the floor. He couldn't believe he’d actually shown himself to Levi. Embarrassment began to show on his face and Eren began to swarm. He shook his head back and forth trying to forget all the crazy things they’d done during his heat. 

Eren got in the shower hoping some cold water would cool his head but when he still couldn’t focus he climbed out and got dressed. He was still blushing and the memory of his own moans echoed in his mind. Why’d he have to go into heat around such a sexy man? 

Eren almost jumped right out of his skin when his bedroom door opened and Levi stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this steamy chapter!  
> Next chapter, things will start rolling.  
> See you soon!


	6. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1 week anniversary of chapter 1 Before Dawn release!!!! Thank you so much for the 1000+ hits. I know it might not be much but it makes me very happy. 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to go in a completely different derection but after reading your comments, the story kind of just wrote itself. Hope you enjoy!

Levi looked just as stressed and tired as he had earlier that morning. He clearly hadn’t slept well the last couple nights and Eren only felt more guilty. Levi sat in the seating area of his room and waited for Eren to come to his side before speaking. 

“ About the other day…” Levi started but trailed off unable to look at the omegas face. 

Eren knew Levi was referring to the time on his heat and could sense the guilt pouring from the alpha’s entire being. He took the alpha’s face in his hands and forced him to listen to his words. 

“ I know what you’re thinking but you’re wrong!” Eren almost yelled trying to get the point across. “ What happened was completely natural. I mean sure, it wasn’t planned but it’s not like you did anything wrong. You were only doing what I wanted… no needed. You helped me during a very difficult time.” 

Eren dropped his hands and instantly began to blush the brightest shade of red. He could believe he had said all that even if it was true. But Levi was hurting and Eren knew he was the only one who could fix things. 

“ You mean, I took advantage of you when you were weak,” Levi said in a pitiful voice. He stood in the process of spitting out his words added a very dramatic feel to it all. 

“ Levi, I know you think you wronged me but…to be honest, ever since I first saw you, I’ve been drawn to you. I feel we share some weird connection and every time I see you, I begin to act weird around you. I’ve craved you during all of my heats and have fantasized about doing much worse things with you. So in no way, shape, or form did you take advantage of me,” Eren bit his lip hoping that Levi would accept his embarrassing way of confusing his feelings. 

Levi’s mouth just hung open in shock for an uncomfortably long time. To be frank, it had come as a surprise to both of them but the silence was becoming too much for Eren to bare. He lowered his head and set his eyes on the floor. He now felt embarrassed for both of them. Eren had fucked up, why would a man such as Levi ever care about an omega like him. 

“If you don’t like me, just say so,” the teen said trying hide his sadness. 

“I’m sorry…” the alpha said putting his arms around the omega's shoulders. “ Its not like I didn’t realize our instant connection. It’s just, you’re so young and to be pulled around by some man 19 years your senior is just crazy. We can’t…” 

“ Stop saying we can’t!” the teen yelled with tears now streaming down his face. “ I’ve seen the way you look at me and I look at you the same way. It’s a mutual desire. You can try to get out of this but you and I both know that to separate fated pairs will only cause more pain.”

“ You shitty brat,” Levi cursed before tilting Eren’s head back and planting a long passionate kiss on the unsuspecting mess that was Eren.

Eren’s tears stopped and Levi pulled away to look at the boy’s face. It wasn’t going to be easy for them but there was really no way to peacefully separated from each other. Levi was sure of their bond thanks to Dr. Lee’s test results showing the way Eren’s pheromones reacted to Levi, but Eren was just going off of a feeling.  
Eren stared up at the man silently, confused by everything that had just happened. He longed for Levi’s gentle touch to grace his skin. 

“Are you really sure you want to be stuck with an old man like me,” Levi asked in a calm, almost joking tone. 

“Are you sure you want to be stuck with a shitty brat like me,” Eren countered before lightly kissing the man’s neck. He nuzzled his face into the man’s side and breathed in his scent. The smell was so comforting to the omega. 

Levi picked Eren up in his arms and carried him over to the bed putting him down carefully in the center before climbing over to rest over top of the boy. Eren blushed brightly now realizing the situation he’d gotten himself into. Levi kissed the teen lightly on the lips, soothing the now very anxious omega. 

“Don’t go backing out on me now,” Levi joked before placing a hand on the back of the boys neck and the other on his check. He smiled down at Eren who was staring at the man’s gentle eyes. 

It was Eren this time that leaned up and kissed the alpha. The kiss turned into a full on make out with neither of them stopping to breathe. Pants and light moans began to fill the room as the two continued to be swept up in the heat of the moment. 

Finally Levi pulled away so the two could catch their breath. Eren breathed heavily under Levi’s weight. It was the first time Eren had ever experienced that kind of passion and he couldn't get enough of it. His whole body had a tingling sensation running through it. He smiled lightly at Levi who was watching him breathe. 

“God you’re beautiful,” Levi said before kissing the omega’s forehead. “We don’t have to continue if you aren’t ready. We can take our time.” 

“I’m definitely ready!” the boy laughed looking down at the tent that had formed in his pants. “ And besides I don’t think it’d be that easy for you to just stop like that,” he laughed looking at Levi’s ever growing bulge. 

Eren looped his fingers into the front of Levi’s black jeans pulling him closer. They began to kiss again but this time, Levi’s hands began to explore Eren’s body. He started at the band of his pants , slowly gliding his hands up Eren’s skin. He rubbed Eren’s hips for a moment before continuing up and pulling the omega's shirt as he went. He pulled the shirt right of the omega’s body and stared down to appreciate the slim body in front of him. 

He started to kiss down the boys body, paying special attention to his neck before continuing down to the boys nipples. He kissed each gentle only once making the omega moan. Eren wanted more and the tease of a man knew it. He smiled up at Eren before slowly starting to lick the light pink nipple. Eren moaned once again but this time more intensely. He felt an amazing sensation as the man licked the sensitive area. Levi teased the opposite side with his fingers making Eren’s heart rate to speed up. 

Eren began to slick and Levi could smell an incredibly sweet smell pouring from the omega’s nether regions. Levi couldn’t help but to lick his lips at the thought of the sweet taste Eren would have. He kissed the teens stomach while pulling off his jeans exposing his damp boxers. 

“Amazing,” Levi whispered causing Eren to blush. 

Levi stripped Eren down completely and took a second to appreciate his partner’s body before taking his own clothes off. Once both were naked, Levi lowered himself to Eren’s bottom. He started to kiss his erection before taking the whole thing in him mouth. A loud gasp could be heard escaping Eren’s mouth as his erection reached the back of Levi’s throat. 

Levi was pleased at himself for exciting the boy so easily. He reached his hand to Eren’s backside and inserted a finger. Eren’s moans continued to amount as Levi increased the depth and speed of his fingers. He slowly pulled each finger out and started kissing Eren’s erection before lowering his head even more. Eren was shocked when he felt a warm wet kiss on his opening. 

“No Levi. Its dirty,” the teen cried. 

“It’s delicious,” Levi mumbled as he continued to spoil the omega. Eren squirmed from the pleasure before begging to be entered. 

“Please Levi… I’m…ready.” 

Levi finally listened to Eren and sat between his legs readying himself. He looked at the teen carefully as he began to enter. Eren clung to Levi’s neck as the man thrust inside. The omega came within seconds of being entered and was shaking from the intense orgasm. Levi continued to thrust in at a relatively fast pace. 

Eren was close to his second orgasm and Levi knew his knot was beginning to form. He thrust in harder and deeper than before growling as he came. Eren was shaking beneath him once again as he ejaculated. 

Eren had never experienced that kind of pleasure before and didn’t know what to make of it. His body was weak and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Levi kissed the omega’s face repeatedly. 

“It’s ok, you can rest. We’ll be stuck like this for a little while.” 

Eren smiled at the man before him. They had finally done it. He was over the moon. He now knew his feeling for Levi were that of love but wouldn’t admit it to the man. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

Eren woke a few hours later enveloped in Levi’s arms. The man gently traced circles on the boy's arm and occasionally kissed his head. It was a few moments before he realised he had woken up. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Never been better.”

The two stayed silently for sometime before beginning to discuss the issue surrounding Eren’s medication. He needed suppressant and would now need birth control as well. Since his guarding still refused to agree to the medications there was only one plan that would work. Now that they had finally done the deed, Eren wasn’t worried about marrying Levi. 

“I have the marriage documents downstairs. Kenny already signed them so all that’s left is your signature and we can take them in.” 

“We’ll really be married?” Eren said nervously. He was excited but he was also very scared. He didn’t know if he could fully satisfy the alpha next to him. 

Levi nodded, “ We will legally be married but we can still take things at our own pace.” 

Eren nodded this time and rested his head against the alpha’s chest. He could hear his heart beat beginning to match his own. A smile began to form on the omega’s face as he recalled all the things they’d just did. 

“Are you still tired?” Levi asked in a concerned tone. “ You have exams coming up next week. Make sure you take care of your health.” 

“I should actually get some studying done,” he replied and kisses the alpha. 

 

The next week was insane. On Friday they had taking the documents to the service building and had them stamped. They were now husbands. On Saturday, Eren went to the doctor’s office and was placed on prescription suppressants, birth control, and iron tablets to help his now obvious anaemia. Sunday, Eren studied hard for his upcoming exams and Levi was busy working. When Monday came, Eren was terrified to leave the house.

It had been months since Eren had last been to school. He hadn’t speaking to his friends or teachers since before his mothers funeral. He didn’t know what they’d say when they found out where he’d gone and what he’d been through. 

Levi drove Eren to the city that he once called home and Eren began to feel very uneasy. He didn’t want to do it. He missed his friends but thought it’d be better if they thought he was dead. Levi could sense the fear coming of the boy and tried to comfort him.

“It’s only a few days then we’ll be back home.”

“I’m worried that they’ll hate me for leaving.”

“You didn’t leave. You were kidnapped and taken away. If anything they’ll hate me for keeping you away for so long.” 

True, Eren thought but it didn’t help settle his nerves. They were going to be staying in a hotel for the duration of the exam period and Levi had gotten Eren a phone to easily reach each other. Eren was dropped of at the main gates of the school and Levi was off. 

Eren slowly walked up to the old building trying not to panic. He’d walked throw the doors a thousand times before but today was different. He didn’t belong there any more. He reached the west hallway before Eren was spotted but a blonde haired boy. The boy instantly started balling with ugly tears dripping down his face. He pulled along Mikasa right over to Eren’s side where they began to dramatically hug the teen. 

“I can’t believe it’s really you,” Armin cried. “Everyone said you were gone for good. They say you were kidnapped and sold off to some rich man” 

Eren was relieved that his friends didn’t hate him but was curious to how they knew he was kidnapped. 

“Who said I was kidnapped?” 

“Jean said so. He told us to forget about you but we could never forget about you, Eren"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> See you next chapter :)


	7. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry for such a long wait. I've been camping the last few days and my phone broke. (I write and post from my phone.)  
> It's a very short chapter but I felt bad for leaving it where I did. Thank you all for your patience; hope you enjoy!

The teens had finished their first exam and had settled down at a café to get caught up with each other. Eren had sent Levi a quick text to let him know and Levi had messaged back saying he had important work to finish up on his laptop and to take his time. Eren discussed the past few months with Armin and Mikasa which didn’t take long on their end. After the quick recap of the past 2.5 months, the two friends began to question Eren. 

“Where did you suddenly go?” Mikasa started. “You just up and left at the end of February.”

“ Well... After my mom died, I was left alone at home. My dad never returned. About a week after the funeral some thugs came and picked me up. I was taking to some sketchy omega house and…” 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Armin stopped him. “ Are you telling me that all the things Jean told us are true?” 

Eren was getting frustrated now. He never wanted to even think about the whole ordeal he went through but figured his two friends would have to know if they were to understand why he wasn’t going to be returning to school full time. It was the second time they had mentioned Jean now and Eren didn’t understand any of it. 

“What has Jean said?” he asked the two who looked away hoping the other would answer. “ Come on now, spit it out.” 

“He said that your father sold you to a well known pimp and that you were giving to some rich pig. He said that you were most likely dead,” Armin practically cried.  
“ Well I’m obviously not dead. Where did he get all this from?” 

“He was a mess when you first disappeared. A few weeks later his family bought him a mate and the rumours started shortly after that,” Mikasa replied.  
Eren was shaken by everything. There was a good chance that Jean had known about his situation but he still wasn’t sure exactly how. Eren was steaming. He wanted to go hide away with Levi. He didn’t want to tell them any more. 

“Eren…” 

“Sorry. It’s not completely true. I haven’t seen my dad since before my mothers death so I’m really not sure of his involvement but I wasn’t sold to some rich pig!”Eren said trying to think of the best way to explain things so his friends wouldn’t worry. “I am married but it was my choice! He’s my fated partner.” Eren was praying his friends would acknowledge their relationship.

 

Both teens were shocked. They hugged the boy tightly and squealed from the exciting news. A flood of questions were asked about his husband and their wedding. 

“We didn’t have a wedding. We just signed the papers and that was that.” 

“ Did you bond yet?” 

“No… we aren’t really that close yet,” he explained. 

The conversation didn’t seem to die off for a very long time. He exchanged phone numbers with his two friends and waited a few short minutes before Levi drove up to the café. They desperately wanted to meet Eren’s new mate but Eren wasn’t ready for that and jumped in the car before they had the chance. 

They drove to a nice restaurant on the far side of town. Eren wasn’t exactly in the mood to go out but Levi insisted. The lighting in the restaurant was dim but was clearly very high class with expensive furniture. They were seated to the right side of the building in a small, almost private like corner. 

“I feel so out of place here,” Eren said looking around at the décor. 

“Nonsense, you look beautiful,” Levi sipped some water.

“Why such a fancy place?” 

“Well, we never really had the chance to celebrate our marriage and you don’t have any exams scheduled for tomorrow. I finished up my work and wanted to treat my husband to a nice meal. I’m trying to think of this as our little honeymoon,” Levi laughed. 

The meal was excellent and Eren liked spending time with Levi. It was starting to actually feel like they were a real couple. The night was perfect, until Eren excused himself to the washroom. 

There was three stalls, one of them being occupied. He grabbed the closest empty one and locked the door. He could hear someone in the occupied stall and they sounded sick. When Eren was washing his hands, a familiar face exited the stale. 

“Marco?” 

It was a boy he’d met at the Omega House. They had the chance to talk a bit but considering their environment at the time, the never really became close. Eren’s only concrete memory of him was him crying every night. 

The omegas stared at each other in amazement. Neither of them expected to see each other ever again especially at such a high class restaurant. There were so many questions they had for each other but neither of them wanted to bring up their pasts. 

“Wow, I never expected to see you again after you left that night,” Marco admitted.

“Same goes for you. You look well,” Eren said.  
Marco laughed since he had just been vomiting his guts out in the toilet not even two minutes ago. “How’d you get here? Are you staying in the area?” 

“I’m only here to finish my school exams.” 

The two quickly exchanged numbers. Eren knew that no one could ever understand the horrors of the Omega House like Marco could. Eren was glad to finally have someone to talk to about everything. Suddenly the washroom door opened and someone called out. 

“Marco, you alright? You were taking…” Jean's voice tailed off as he noticed the two omegas side by side next to the sinks. “Eren, what are you doing here?” 

“You know each other?” Eren’s mouth hung open for just a second before he realized his shocked expression. 

“This is my husband,” Jean said pulling the omega close to him. Marco looked uncomfortable but didn’t resist. Soon enough Levi found his way into the washroom as well. 

“Ah, Mr. Kirstein, I heard you’ll be taking over you family’s business next year.” Levi directed at Jean. Eren was completely done at this point. He was so confused at the connections of the people in the washroom. 

“Yes, once I’m done school, I’ll take over, “Jean smiled at the man. 

“Congratulations…and congratulations on your marriage. Your mother told me to good news.”

Jean placed his hand over Marco's abdomen. Jean was married… to Marco…and they were expecting? Eren had only been gone for a few months. How in the world could he find someone so fast and even have the time to knock them up. 

Eren’s head was spinning and he just wanted to leave. He began to walk out when faintness hit him square in the face. He began to fall but Levi had caught the teen by grabbing his waist. 

“You alright?” he whispered, concerned for his mates condition. 

Eren nodded but Levi could sense the lie. 

“Sorry, my husband has been fainting a lot lately. Please excuse us.” 

Levi ended the conversation and helped Eren out to the car. They drove back to the hotel in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to come soon!  
> See you then.


	8. The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love, even if I do keep you waiting for updates.   
> I went back and renamed all the chapters to silly names. I hope you don't mind.

Back at the hotel, Eren could finally relax from the stressful day. Levi insisted he took his iron pills and wondered if they were really working. The truth was, Eren hated taking so many pills and usually forgot them but he wasn’t planning on telling Levi that. 

Eren wanted to get his mind off of all the stuff that had happened and decided to start with a long warm bath. He used a citrus bath bomb that foamed a light orange colour. Eren rested over the side of the tub with his head on his folded arms. After a few peaceful minutes, Levi came in and knelt down next to the omega. 

“You look relaxed!” Levi commented in a calm tone. 

“Very,” Eren breathed in the citrus and relaxed his muscles. He breathed in long deep breaths as Levi brought his hand up to gently massage the omegas back. 

“Did you have a long day?” Levi final asked after he was sure his mate had calmed down. 

“My friends asked a lot of questions and I wasn’t really up to answering them,” the boy admitted. “ How do you know Jean?” 

“That Kirstein kid? “ Levi half asked with a stuck up nose.” His family has been wiping the Ackerman family's asses for years now. They want join the families in the future for some stupid reason.” 

“Oh… Do you know how long ago he married Marco?” Eren asked with a bit of hesitation. He was still confused at the situation and was now feeling a little hurt that he’d really not meant anything to Jean. 

“Hmmm… You know both of them?” Levi was shocked. 

“Kind of… Marco and I met at the omega house and Jean and I…” Eren stumbled on how to phrase it, “…we fooled around a bit when I was still attending classes.” 

Levi nodded to Eren’s reply with a simple “Ah, I see.” He was clearly not impressed but didn’t seem to really care about them having a relationship before hand. He filled Eren in on how they had just married a bit after Eren had started to live with him. The news left Eren in a grumpy mood. 

Levi kissed the omegas forehead and ran his hands across his back and up his neck. Levi almost fell into the tub when he was caught off guard by the teen suddenly pulling him into an intense kiss. The pair hadn’t been very intimate since the night they had sex for the first time. They would occasionally share kisses once in awhile but were taking things slow for the most part. All the stress from the long day, left Eren seeking some form of stress relief and in that instant, Eren decided he wanted Levi’s knot. 

Eren pulled Levi’s free hand down to his semi hard erection as he continued to sloppily kiss the alpha. Levi hesitated a moment before slowly beginning to work the teen. Eren pulled away from the kiss in order to catch his breath. He leaned his head back to rest on the tub, exposing his neck to the hungry gaze of his alpha. 

Levi mouthed the teen’s neck, struggling not to pulling him out of the tub and bang him on the vanity. Instead, he kissed and nibble at Eren’s collarbone. Eren moaned as he came closer to an orgasm. Levi’s tug became tighter and faster as he helped his mate release all his built up pleasure. Eren panted while he looked down at the soiled water in the tub. 

“Eren,” Levi’s arousal was evident. “We can stop here if…” 

“Want more!” Eren cut Levi off by pulling him into the tub fully clothed. “Let’s consummate our marriage.” 

Levi took no time in pulling his soaking wet shirt off before pressing down between the omega’s already spread legs. They continued to hastily kiss as Levi began to tease the omegas opening under the warm water. The water flowed into the omega, when Levi finally decided to thrust his fingers inside him. The bathroom was filled with the echoing pants and moans as the two continued to soil the water. 

After some time, Levi slid his fingers out causing Eren to release a groan. In no time at all, Eren was flipped over onto his knees with Levi’s hands firmly on his hips. Levi rubbed the bulge of his wet pants against the omega’s arse. 

After a bit of struggling, Levi managed to get his pants open and began to rub the omega’s bottom. Eren whined as a plea for the alpha to indulge. With one swift movement, Levi rammed into the tight space. Eren’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as Levi began to thrust into him deeper. It wasn’t long before the omega shook and bottomed out from the pleasure that shot through him. Eren leaned over the side of the tub as Levi's speed increased. The water splashed and pants and groans could be heard until the alpha’s knot finally caught. 

Eren was still not used to the fullness Levi made him feel as his insides were stretched, but he loved it. He hissed lightly when the alpha turned them and his knot tugged. They sat so that the omega could rest on Levi while waiting for the knot to go down. Once he was able to, Levi slid free from the omega and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

“Ready to get out,” he half asked as he pulled Eren from the cool water. 

Eren clung to the man’s body and nuzzled into his neck while softly kissing his skin. Levi carried Eren over to the vanity before setting him down and wrapping a towel around the teen. He struggled to get completely out of his wet pants and while he was distracted with putting them into the clothes basket, Eren had moved to embrace the man from behind. 

“Still not satisfied,” Levi laughed as he spun around to envelop the omega. 

“I can’t seem to get enough of you,” Eren replied while running his hands over the alpha’s chest. 

Levi growled deeply and pulled the omega up into his arms before carrying him to the bedroom. Eren was thrown onto the bed before his alpha climbed overtop, trapping him between his arms. Eren leaned up to kiss Levi and the two pawed each other over. Eren took control when Levi was caught off guard. The teen straddled his alpha and had begun to tease the man. 

After many more sloppy kisses, Eren lowed himself onto his partner, setting a fast pace as he rose and fell. With Levi’s hand as an aid, Eren was able to reach an amazing high as he continued to please his man. When Levi couldn’t restrain himself any longer, he flipped the omega over and pushed into him until they both exploded from the pleasure. 

“You’re amazing,” Levi kissed the weak omega’s forehead. 

Eren could barely keep his eyes open and soon enough was fast asleep before Levi’s knot had fully gone down. The alpha watched the boys face as he slept and smiled at himself for exhausting his partner. Once he knot settled, Levi tucked the omega in before lying down next to him and closing his eyes. 

 

 

Eren awoke to angry snarls coming from the alpha. Levi was on the phone with his laptop opened up on his lap. He seemed very agitated as he cursed at the caller. After a short while, the phone was thrown at the wall and Levi was typing frantically on the computer. Eren sat up and stretched his arms as he yawned. 

“What was all that about?” he asked the grumpy man. 

“Oh sorry… did I wake you?” the alpha used a calmed voice. 

“Don’t worry about it. Do you have to work today?” 

“ That was just a call from Erwin. The lead we were following just ran dry so it’s putting us behind.”   
“Lead?” 

“For a few months now, I’ve been working on a project to better the lives of omegas. One of the things being to put a stop to the omega trade that Kenny has been doing for years. If we can find enough evidence than he’ll be forced to stop and people like yourself won’t have to be faced with that cruelty. “ 

“Omega’s don’t have many rights… and selling omega’s isn’t anything new or illegal. “ Eren stated timidly. 

“My company has been fighting to change that. It’s disgusting the way alphas treat omegas. After a lot of research, I discovered that Kenny had a large role in the omega sales in the country and its taken me awhile to come to terms with it. The man took me in when I had no one else but this is something that can’t be forgiving. Even if it means he’ll have to go to jail, it would mean that omegas would be freed.” The man seemed so passionate as he spoke which left Eren feeling warm. “I hired Erwin as a private detective to help dig up so dirt on Kenny and so far we’ve found some small things like drug trade relations and fraud with tax evasion but nothing serious enough to put a stop to everything.” 

“What kind of evidence do you need to finally put an end to it?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I’ve been working on getting laws to protect omegas put in place but at the moment only marked omegas have any rights in society. If we can get proof that they harmed a marked omega or something of the sort than we might be able to put him away but to fully put an end to the places like the omega house, the laws will need to be changed.” 

Eren was aware of Levi’s feelings on omega rights but was really surprised on the actions he took to counter the cruel treatment of omegas. The conversation died off as Levi searched through files on his laptop. Eren realized his need to use the restroom and attempted to stand but his legs were weak and shook terribly from their acts the night before. 

Levi looked up from his laptop to see Eren thumping around. He laughed quietly to himself before helping his mate to the toilet. Eren was thoroughly embarrassed at the state he was in. The remnants of there session were now running down his legs from his sore hole, leaving him feeling sticky. He quickly climbed into the shower and rinsed himself well, scrumming at his skin until it shined red. 

 

The rest of the day was spent curled up studying as Levi worked on his laptop. It was a peaceful day and Eren felt very prepared the next day’s of exams. He knew his friends would still have lots of questions for him but after his night with Levi, felt empowered. Even if they didn’t understand his situation, at least he still had Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments! It motivates me to write more. Next chapter, coming soon.   
> Until next time <3


	9. Confrontation

Eren’s high hopes for the day had completely been thrown out the window. It was his second last exam of the semester and he panicked during the essay portion when he got suck on a question. He felt terrible about his work; it was the worst piece he’d ever writing. 

He was now hiding out in the washroom, hoping not to be disturbed. He splashed water on his face but still felt defeated. All his hard work and many hours of studying had all been for nothing. He dried his face with paper towel and sighed at the sound of the door opening. 

Jean stood with a look of shock on his face as he watched the omega. It had been months since he had seen him properly. The previous night was awkward for all parties and he stumbled to express his feelings. The two stared silently at each other for a few moments which only seemed to irritate Eren.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” he said sounding like it’s the one thing he wanted most in the whole world.

“It’s a washroom… it’s not that unbelievable,” Eren hissed in a sarcastic tone. He didn’t want to speak to the alpha after everything he heard. 

Jean grunted at the snotty remark but Eren was still frustrated with everything that was happening. He had no clue what Jean knew or how and he was hurt by the alphas sudden marital status. He once thought that maybe they would end up together but now that thought made Eren sick. Jean was just a no good alpha like the rest of them.

“I looked everywhere for you. The thugs at the omega house said you were there but that you’d been sent off, probably to your death.” Jean pulled Eren into a hug and the omega struggled to free himself. He obviously had meant nothing to him if he had gotten married so soon after his disappearance. Jean looked hurt by the omegas actions and tried to give him a little space by taking a step back. 

“Don’t pretend like you care! The moment I left you decided to get hitched to someone else.”

“When I couldn’t find you, I got pretty depressed and my family suggested I try out some omegas from the omega house. It didn’t help much at first, just a temporary fix…or that was the case until I got paired with Marco. He’s different; we just kind of clicked.” 

“Yeah, so go back to your husband and leave me alone. No point in hurting both of us.”

Eren was bitter towards his ex-mate but was honestly just lost in the whole situation. He never imagined he’d be forced to leave his home and sent to live with some alpha. One of the only things that kept him going in the beginning was the thought that someone…that Jean would come and save him. But it was clear now that Jean just thought of him as an easy fuck. 

“I never meant to hurt you… I still care about you, you know.” Jean said in a sadly, calming voice. 

Jean managed to pin the teen up against the wall and held his chin with one hand forcing Eren to hold eye contact. He wanted to get out of there. He hated the bastard for taken advantage of his fellow omega and despised him more for betraying his mate by holding him. 

The mood turned sour and tension could be felt on both sides. Jean had had enough of Eren’s attitude and tried a different approach. The alpha eyed the omegas body, paying close attention the nape of his neck. Eren could sense a slight bit of arousal coming from Jean and was very frustrated by it. 

“I was surprised to hear you had gotten married…and to an Ackerman none the less. But I see no evidence that you're really married. No ring…no visible marks. Have you even formed a bond yet?” 

“It’s non of your business if he’s marked me or not.” Eren shouted at the alpha, pushing him hard enough to make him step back. 

Jean gave a quick unamused laugh, “You know, it’s not unusual for an alpha to take many omegas. We could spend the rest of our lives together if you were to choose me.” 

“That’s ridiculous! Why would I ever choose some alpha trash like you!” Eren spit in Jeans direction. 

“Hey now, you better play nice. Marco told me all about the things that happed at that place. I bet you were soiled in the same ways he was,” he said causing Eren to display his disgust across his face. “It’s really a shame that you beauties are treated like that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, I’m not stupid. You were sold off just like he was. You were forced into a relationship you don’t even want… but I can save you. I can offer you a life of ease. All you’d have to do is agree to become my second wife.” 

“Think with you head for once and not your dick!” the angry omega barked. “Go home to your pregnant mate and leave me alone.” 

Eren exited the washroom and slammed the door roughly behind him. He knew that it didn’t start out on the best of terms, but he really cared for Levi and after spending sometime together felt like they could become a true couple in the future. He was frustrated that Jean had commented on his relationship with Levi but was more upset that he allowed Jean's words to get to him. 

Everything was still new to Eren. He still had lingering feelings for Jean but his feelings for Levi were stronger. He felt sorry for Marco for having to deal with the man as his alpha. He has to give birth to his children and he probably meant nothing to him. 

 

Eren called Levi to come pick him up and started to walk to the front doors of the school. While he was waiting. Armin caught him and the two casually discussed the exams. Armin was smart. His scores were normally higher than most alphas despite him only being a beta. It was Armin that used to help push Eren along with his studies but without him, it was hard. He missed his friend dearly and knew that soon, he’d be leaving the city again. 

The two made plans to have a sleepover before Eren had to leave. Eren was set on attending but had no idea what Levi would think of it. The man soon came to pick him up and Eren said goodbye to his friend. He climbed into the car and sighed heavily. 

“Didn’t go so well?” the man asked while examining the boys face. 

“I thought I had it…but I didn’t even know the terms they wanted me to explain. “ 

“Don’t worry. You probably still did fine.” 

“I’m an idiot, you know. You’re married to an idiot!” 

Levi couldn’t help but laugh at the teens dramatic break down. He saw the boy studying hard and he had been the one that pulled him away from his studies. It was him that forced the boy to get so behind in school and he had to work extra hard just to get to where he was.

 

Once back at the hotel, Eren flopped down on the bed and sighed again. It was an other long day that he wanted to run away from. He wanted to put a pause on it all. It was all a mess. Levi could sense the teen's uneasiness and sat down at the edge of the bed. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked truly concerned for the teens mental health. 

“Jean cornered me in the washroom today.” Eren’s voice was muffled from the pillow he was resting on but because of his attitude and tone, Levi could easily make the words out. 

“What did he want,” the alpha asked annoyed by the thought of the omega close to an other alpha. 

“He proposed to me. He wants me to run away and become his second wife.” 

“And...” Levi asked unsure of how Eren felt towards Jean. They had been lovers of some sort and it pissed the alpha off. 

“And what? He’s already married and I don’t plan on just becoming some trophy for a horse like him besides I already have you.” 

“And you’re ok with being my trophy?” Levi was relieved by the kids reaction. 

“Hell no, you crappy old man.” 

“Good,” he didn’t want to be the typical alpha that was super possessive yet he couldn’t stop the thoughts of locking Eren away in a cage so no one could even look at him. 

Eren couldn’t help but wonder why Levi didn’t mark him yet. At first, he thought he hated him but now they were having sex like a normal couple. Neither of them had said anything about liking each other but Levi was always gentle with him.

“… Things would be so much easier if you marked me. Why haven’t you?”

“You’re still a shitty brat. Grow up a bit more and maybe I’ll tell you.”

“So I’m old enough to consent to all the sex we have but not old enough to be properly claimed? You’re hurting my pride.” So what if they’ve only had sex a couple times, it was funny how the man’s thoughts differed so much from his own.

“Tell me again that you want to be my mate next year and maybe I’ll take you up on the offer.” Levi said cuddling up to the teen. 

“I feel so at ease when I'm with you. You really know how to steal an omegas heart,“ Eren giggled.

Eren spent the rest of the day studying while Levi took the day off of working to relax. They ordered room service for dinner and settled down for a quiet evening. 

 

Eren awoke to Levi’s harms wrapped tightly around him. Even if it was becoming a habit to wake in that position, Eren still blushed slightly embarrassed. He readied himself for his finally exams and once Levi was ready, they made their way to school. 

“Excited to almost be done with exams?” 

“More relieved… we have to go back, don’t we?” Eren asked sounding quite sad. He missed his old life.

“Yeah, my work is piling up so I got to get back to the office. We can leave tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Would it be ok if I stay over at my friends place tonight?” 

“I don’t see why not. You can text me in the morning and I’ll come get you.” 

Eren grinned happily. He was going to be able to curl up with his friends and watch movies like old times. If only he could rewind time.


	10. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: In this chapter, some pretty heavy topics are discussed. If you feel uncomfortable reading about abuse and assault it could be triggering. That being said, I tried to keep it as light as possible while still touching on the topics. 
> 
> I'll put a summary of this chapter at the beginning of chapter 11 in case you want to skip this one.

Eren felt so at peace cuddled up on the couch between his two best friends Armin and Mikasa. They had always been really close and the two betas were like siblings to the omega. He had looked to them for advice on a number of things in the past but right now it felt very unsettling talking about his situation. 

Eren had kept most of the details private and only shared the most basic of information on his situation. They didn’t quite approve of his husband because of the whole confusing arrangement that brought them together but they only wished for Eren to be happy. 

“Do you love him?" the always over protective Mikasa asked. 

Eren was embarrassed and blushed brightly. “I…I don’t know. It’s too soon,” the teen answered although the truth was he had already fallen head over heels for the cranky alpha. Just thinking about him made his heart beat out of his chest. 

“If he hurts you…” the girl was speaking in a deadly serious voice. 

“Don’t worry. He’s a good man,” Eren cut her off. He knew what Mikasa was capable of. She had broken a few bullies noses when they were kids and knew she wouldn’t go easy on Levi if he ever did cause him any grief. 

Eren was happy that he had such amazing friends to stand by his side but was sad they’d soon have to part ways again. He wished he could stay in the town he grow up in but he didn’t feel he could tell Levi that. Even if they were starting to act more like a couple, there was nothing truly tying them together. He didn’t have the right to lay his pointless desires on the man. He was kind enough to give him shelter and pay for his medication. He was only a burden thrown onto the alpha. It’s not like he chose him. Eren had a feeling that if it weren’t for his pheromones, the alpha would have never touched him. 

Without any warning, Eren’s eye began to water. He wanted everything to be reset so he was back living with his mother. He tried to clear them away before anyone noticed but Armin was paying close attention to his friend. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked putting his arms around the omega. 

Eren didn’t know what to say. He missed his friends and his home. He had gone through so much but he didn’t know how to express all his built up emotions. No one could understand him. He’d seen the horrible ways omega’s were treated. He had been so blind before. He lived a sheltered life protected by his family but without them, there was nothing keeping him safe. If Levi ever got tired of playing house, he’d be left to face everything alone. 

“You know you can tell us anything,” Mikasa tried to squeeze the truth out of the teen. 

Eren was shaking and crying. His mind was a complete mess and being back home had only worsened his endurance. He took deep breaths to calm himself and confessed his feelings. 

“I miss it here,” Eren admitted. “I miss my friends and my house.”

His confession left his friends speechless. They wanted to comfort him but didn’t know how. They didn’t fully understand his living situation nor the cruelty of the world. The only thing they could do for him was show him they were there to support him. 

“We can always come visit up. It’s only a 40 minute train ride from here,” Armin tried to calm Eren’s fears. “And you know we’ll always love you and support you no matter what. 

His words hadn’t helped much but he appreciated his friends efforts. He knew he was being silly for missing home. He was soon going to be an adult so it was time for him to toughing up and start acting like one. 

Eren dozed off, snuggled between his two friends and only awoke when Armin rose to change the movie. His nap had helped with his nerves but he still felt like crap. He yawned and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was only just passed midnight. He looked at his two friends who were fully awake and wondered how to spend the rest of the night. 

Just then he received a text from Marco. Eren had forgotten he exchanged numbers with the omega and was shocked to see his name pop up on the screen. He opened the message and quickly replied. It was nothing serious, just a greeting message but Eren felt weird messaging the boy. He never expected they’d meet again and he was surprised he seemed to be doing well. The two sent messages back and forth for a while until it came up that Jean had accompanied his family on a business trip and Marco was suck home alone. 

Eren wasn’t sure what lead him to inviting himself over to the omega’s place but he thought it might be useful to talk with someone who had gone through the same stuff he had. When Marco agreed to host him and his friends for a few hours, Eren became oddly happy. He notified his friend and got bundled up to go out side. 

 

The night was unusually cold and the teens were shivering as they waked to Eren’s ex-boyfriend’s house. It was a bit awkward to be going there when he was out but Eren wanted to see Marco. He hadn’t been to the place since before he’d gone missing and before Jean had gotten married. He was still shocked that he had gone and knocked up someone so fast and the fact that it was an acquaintance of his from a place like that made the omega sick to the stomach. 

The yard was dark and the house, quiet. Marco had opened the window to his room so that the maids wouldn’t see the teens enter the house and they secretly climbed in. Something about the whole thing felt so wrong but it also felt rather fun and exciting. 

“Wow, you guys look freezing,” Marco commented as he motioned for them to take a seat. 

The teens sat on a large sofa at the end of the bed. The room was huge and Eren remembered it as being a guest room the last time he’d been there. It was awkward being with Marco in the room he used to fool around in with Jean in. The memories now made him feel lonely. After taken a second to shake the thoughts out of his head, it only took a few moments for them to warm up and they soon got to talking casually. 

“I was really surprised to see you again… and looking so well. We were really lucky,” Marco said. 

“I suppose so. How did you end up here?” he couldn’t help his curiosity. 

“ Well, after you left, things got crazy. A bunch of young omegas were brought in. There wasn’t even enough beds for everyone. The conditions there got much worse within a matter of weeks. One night they told me to go in one of the servicing rooms and was giving heat inducers. I was really scared everything was happening so fast but I was surprised when he came in the room since he’s so young. He was kind of rough the first time but he apologized non stop. He said he wasn’t used to the strength of an omegas pheromones when they were in heat. We saw each other a few more times under those circumstances. In the end he brought me out right and next thing I knew, we were married. I got pregnant right away and they’ve been really kind to me ever since.” 

Marco's story was common among the omegas there. Rich alphas, usually old fatties, would try the omegas out for a night or two before spending the big bucks to purchase them entirely. Eren never imagined that Jean would be the type to resort to a place like that but with his family’s money, it was quite believable. In regards to the over housing issue, Eren didn’t understand it. The conditions at the omega house hadn’t been good to start with. The mere thought of them worsening made Eren shiver. 

“Why'd they bring in more omegas than they could host?” 

“I don’t know. It was very sad. Most of them were really young. They cried all the time and some, that were as young as 8 years old, were forced to take heat inducers.” 

“That’s so cruel,” Armin shuttered. Eren had forgotten that his friend were in the room and the look on their faces were of pure horror. He never wanted his friends to know the type of thing that happened at a place like that but there was no helping it now. 

Omegas had next to no rights, so selling, raping, and abusing them meant nothing. They were forced to put up with many unthinkable horrors but lucky for Eren, he didn’t have anything that traumatic to deal with. The only laws that protect omegas were for those marked or those who haven’t presented yet. By the sound of it, the kids there probably hadn’t gone through a heat cycle before entering the omega house. The thought of kids being raped by old alphas made him extremely nauseous and he had to chock down the vomit that rose in his throat. 

It was an extremely uncomfortable silence that filled the room for some time. The teens were all lost in thought. There was no doubt that the world they lived in was that of unimaginable evils. Eren knew his friends were worried about the two omegas and what they’d been through and Eren felt guilty for putting that on his friends shoulders. He faked a big smile and changed the subject. 

“How far along are you?” Eren asked trying to settle the uneasiness that surrounded his friends 

“Only 9 weeks,” the omega smiled down at his stomach. “I’m still terrified to become a mother but I think it will help me heal,” the boy was practically glowing and Eren knew the baby had already started to help him heal. “ Are you trying for kids yet?” 

The question caught Eren completely off guard. Him and Levi hadn’t talked about it before but he had a feeling neither of them wanted kids. He was definitely not cut out to be a mother. Even if he wanted kids, Levi wouldn’t even bond with him so there was no way he’d want him carrying his children. He didn’t even feel capable of making a child. He was weak and dirty. The three teens all started at him eagerly waiting an answer.

“ Not yet,” Eren replied keeping things simple. “School is my top priority right now.” 

“Well that’s good. I would have loved to finish school but it’s not really doable now,” Marco said rather sadly. “Jean said that there’s no need for it.”

“I’m sure he’ll be able to take care of you,” Eren was sure that the omega would be fine. 

The teens continued to chat for awhile until Marco became sleepy and they said their goodbyes. The friends made their way back out the window and began their cold walk home. Eren had almost forgotten about the conversation they had earlier and was shocked by Mikasa suddenly asking questions. 

“The things that happened to Marco…they didn’t happen to you right?” 

He knew immediately what the girl was referring to. He hadn’t been assaulted like his fellow omega and aside from a few roughed up times, he was fairly lucky. He didn’t want his friends to worry so he keep a few things a secret. They were betas; they didn’t need to know the truth of how badly omegas were treated. 

“No. I was only there for a few weeks and then Levi took me in,” he tried his best to phrase it so his friends wouldn’t worry. “He’s been nothing but nice to me.” 

“I feel so bad for the kid,” Armin cut in. “He’s been through so much. “ 

No one could deny that the omega had been through hell. They all just nodded and walked back to Armin’s in silence. They crawled under the covers of the warm bed and fell asleep rather quickly aside from Eren who couldn’t sleep. He sat awake thinking about the omega house and what Marco had said. 

There was definitely something suspicious going on there and he was fairly sure it was Kenny’s doing. What could he gain from doing something as reckless as selling pre-heat omegas? It was a sure crime and if they could gather enough evidence to prove it was true, he could be locked away for years. 

Eren thought about his time at the omega house trying to think of anything that could help Levi with the case. He really hadn’t been there that long and everything he saw was terrible but with society’s view on omegas, most of it meant nothing. He had been housed with omegas around his age who were treated like pets. Some had ended up pregnant and without an alpha were forced to abort. He watched time and time again as boys were drugs and taken away. He had seen omegas dead bodies violated by sick alpha thugs and taking away probably to be dumped in an unmarked grave somewhere. And with all that he’d seen, the only thing he’d do was sit quietly in his bunk praying he wouldn’t be next. 

He cried all throughout the night as his mind tortured him. He couldn’t get the faces out of his head. The thoughts he’d been suppressing now flooded him, leaving him a mess. It wasn’t until morning when his tears dried that he could push the thoughts to a deep place. The only thing he could do now is help put an end to Kenny's trade. He didn’t want anyone else to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I was listening to when I wrote this chapter.  
> https://youtu.be/NMnLXr-K110


	11. Repenting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 already! Sorry for taking a few days to upload. Some of the topics I chose to discuss in this story are a bit difficult for me but I still really enjoy writing about them and feel that there's merit in doing so. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 10 quick recap- Eren stayed over at his friends place after months of been apart. He was very emotional about everything that he'd been through but tried not to concern his friends. The three end up speaking with Marco and Eren finds out that young Omega's were brought into the Omega House in numbers. Eren hopes this information can help with the case.

Levi sat quietly on the adjacent sofa to his sleeping brat. They had driving home in silence during the early hour of the morning. He’d picked him up from his friend’s place and was surprised by the teen’s appearance. He was red eyed and pale. He seemed completely drained and didn’t want to talk at all during the drive home. He had falling asleep in the passenger seat and Levi had to carry the sleeping lad into the living room of their home. 

Levi was concerned for the teen. He had been through a lot the past few months and didn’t have anyone to really talk to. He could see the mixed feeling that Eren had being back at his old home and part of Levi wanted to drop everything and stay there for awhile longer. It was clear Eren needed his friends to support him. 

Levi couldn’t contain the guilt he felt for putting so much on the poor kid. He still couldn’t believe they’d gotten carried away and done the deed. If the first time wasn’t bad enough, then the next time was a hundred times worse. But even so, Levi couldn’t help it. The kid was just so…perfect. Levi loved how strong-willed and passionate the teen was and even admired his hard-headedness. He was extremely beautiful and had the sweetest scent Levi had ever smelt. 

Levi sat staring at the boys face as he sipped his tea. He really was a beautiful kid. He hadn’t asked if anything had happened at the Omega House in order to avoid re-traumatizing him but Levi was worried something had. He was far from blind about the acts that occurred in that place. He was trying hard to get the whole thing shut down, but thanks to the laws on omegas, there wasn’t much he could do. 

He’d been fighting for changes to be made to the laws for awhile now but hadn’t had much luck. Alphas liked the position of superiority they had and giving rights to omegas would mean they would have to take responsibility for their actions. Omega homicide rates were at an all time high but the excuse of been intoxicated by their pheromones would be an end to any investigations. The thoughts of his brat having to deal with pigheaded alphas, who abused omegas, made him cringe. 

The case was at a stand still. They were looking for any evidence they could get but Kenny was thorough in concealing any acts that were deemed illegal. Levi had had the chance to gain evidence by allowing the man to use heat inducers on Eren when he first brought him to Levi, but it was too risky and would of put the kid in danger. Plus, even if that did get him any proof, it would’ve only been a small fine for drugging a preheat omega. He couldn’t of, in good conscience, put that on the boy. He was already making him suffer enough. 

Levi’s feelings for the omega were quickly becoming out of hand. He was award of his possessiveness of the boy creeping up but couldn’t stop it. He desperately wanted him. It wasn’t enough having slept with him, he wanted to claim him. He wanted the world to know he was taken. He slowly crossed to the other sofa and caressed the omega’s face. 

“Levi,” a sleepy voice called out to the man and he quickly pulled his hand away. 

He stared down at the tired omega, rubbing his eyes. He looked like a child and Levi shook his head for even thinking about wanting to claim the innocent like boy. He deserved so much more from life than he would be able to offer him. 

“If you’re going to sleep, you should head to your room,” the alpha said rather coldly while turning his back to Eren. 

The boy sat up and grabbed Levi’s hand. He stared up at the man with his beautiful green eyes. 

“I sleep better surrounded by your scent,” the boy admitted. It was clear he was still only half awake and a second later his cheeks blushed a deep pink. 

“Did you have a rough night?” Levi asked concerned for him. It wasn’t like him wear so much emotion on his face so Levi knew something had come up.

“I just didn’t sleep well.” 

“You should really go on to your room. Try to get some more sleep. I’ll wake you when dinner is ready.” 

“Levi, wait,” the omega hesitantly cried. ”There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

Levi started to panic in his mind. He had no clue what the kid wanted to say but he didn’t feel qualified to help the teen with anything grievances he might have. He sat down calmly next to Eren to hear him out. He wanted Eren to be ok and prayed it was nothing serious. 

“I spoke to Marco last night,” Eren said casually enough. 

“The Kirstein kid's spouse?” Levi asked shocked by the statement.

“Yeah, we talked about the omega house and turns out things got really bad after I left.” 

“Bad how?”

“A ton of young kids were brought in. He speculated that they hadn’t had their first heat yet.” 

“Hmm… sounds like something that’d go down. I mean you came to live with me before your first heat.” 

Eren hadn’t really thought about that. He was suppressed for so long that it wasn’t healthy but nonetheless he was still there preheat. Eren paused for a moment to think about the fact but shook his head and continued. 

“Can that help with the case?” he asked timidly. 

“Sadly not. I mean its horrible kids have to go through that but its not illegal and as for you, you weren’t sold like omegas normally are.” Levi could see Eren’s hope vanish from his eyes. “ How do I phrase it… You were giving to me like a gift...Fuck that sounds disgusting.”

Eren nodded quietly. The thought was indeed disgusting. Eren thought deeply about the boys he’d seen at the omega house and couldn’t help but tear up. It wasn’t right. There had to be some way he could help. He’s thoughts were cut off by Levi. 

“I didn’t know the best way to go about discussing the omega house with you so I just stayed quiet but… I’m really concerned for your mental health. If you aren’t comfortable, you don’t have to answer, ok?” he waited patiently for a reply but continued when he got none. “Were you sexually assaulted or touched before coming to live with me?” 

“No…” Eren said quietly. He looked very conflicted but Levi accepted his answer happily. 

“Thank god.” At least he didn’t need to worry about that. 

“I saw it though. I could hear it happening. I should of done something.” Eren’s tears now run heavily down his face. 

Levi hugged the sobbing teen. This is what he wanted to avoid. The kid clearly was having a hard time dealing with what he’d seen. 

“You couldn’t of done anything. What happened wasn’t your fault. There’s no need to blame yourself. It was the sick people who take advantage of omegas that deserve to suffer, not you.” Levi tried to comfort the omega. 

“I wish I could go back to when my mom was still alive.” 

The teen didn’t say anything more. He fell asleep nuzzled into Levi’s neck with wet drops still lingering on his eyelashes. He had finally broken down and spilt out his heart to Levi. 

Levi pulled the sleeping teen up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him down and gently pulled the covers over him. There was no doubt about it, this was his brat. His feeling for him continued to grow with no sign of stopping. 

 

Levi closed the door of the bedroom and walked to the kitchen. He found the phone and quickly dialed Erwin's number. It rang three times before the man answered. 

“Took you long enough,” Levi barked. 

“Sorry, I was in the middle of reading a report,” the man replied. 

“Well, I have something I want you to investigate for me. Eren said that there was preheat omegas being sold off. If we can catch them in the middle of a deal, we could get the evidence we need.”

“So you want me to stalk out the omega house again?” the man asked in annoyance. 

“Actually, I was hoping you could get the phone records.”

“Got it. It might take a couple days but shouldn’t be to hard,” Erwin sounded pleased with the alternative. 

“One more thing... can you look into the Kirstein family’s connection to the omega house for me?”

“Sure thing.”

The call ended and Levi made his way back to the omega’s room. He carefully laid down next to the sleeping boy. His face now seemed so at peace. His sun kissed skin was soft and clear of any worry lines. He brushed a strand of hair from the omegas face and fixed it carefully into place. Levi couldn’t help but deeply breathe in the scent of Eren. He was so sweet and not even in heat. The alpha was worried for his next heat. He didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself with the strong pheromones. He kissed the boys cheek and prayed that Eren wouldn’t end up hating him. 

The man’s thoughts were filthy. He wished to possess the omega. He wanted to mate with him all day and night. He craved his touch and smell. He wanted it all. He was not even a grown man, yet the alpha had done x rated things to him. He was supposed to feel terrible for teaching the kid naughty things, but part of him was happy. He liked the idea of being in the deepest parts of the omega and knotting him. 

The face he had made, the first time the alpha’s knot flared, was that of pure ecstasy. His grip tightened, his muscles spasmed, and his entire body shook as he climaxed. Levi had never experienced a high while knotting someone quite like the high he got with Eren. He was really the perfect omega for him. 

Levi nuzzled his face into Eren’s neck. It was clear that the sleeping omega was aware of the alphas presents as his scent somehow managed to become even sweeter. Levi's arousal was very evident with the growing bulge in his pants. He tried to calm down by taking deep breaths but it was too late and Eren was now wide eyed. 

“Levi,” he asked surprised by the alpha’s closeness. 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” 

“You really think I can sleep with the amount of arousal leaking from your body,” he said rolling on top of the alpha.

Levi was the one to blush for once. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He was supposed to be repenting for all the wrong doings. 

“You know you don’t have to be shy around me right. I am technically your husband,” Eren said in the sexiest voice he could muster. 

“You’re still a kid.” 

“Im not a kid!” Eren hissed. “I can handle this kind of thing. My heats are proof that my body is fine doing it.” 

“You’re still underage and…”Levi tried to find the logic for himself. 

“Oh come on old man,” Eren joked. “I’m horny too. So just relax and enjoy.” 

The teen, still fully clothed, began to grinned his hips against the alphas bulge. Levi wasn’t to sure if it was right to do as the teen said but he couldn’t suppress his desires anymore. The teen kissed up the alphas neck and ran his fingers down to his belt loops, pulling at them eagerly. 

Much to his surprise, Levi let out a deep growl and pushed Eren over so the alpha was now on top. He pressed the teens arms over his head and kissed him passionately on the lips. With his free hand, Levi managed to get the omega out of his pants and offed his own as well. He gazed hungrily at the half naked omega while unknowingly licking his lips. 

“Wow,” Eren giggled. “Am I really that good?” 

“You have no idea.” 

The omega moaned lightly as the man began to massage his opening. He slowly circled the hole and tapped his index finger over the now twitching opening. The omega meowled and begged for the alpha to stop teasing him but Levi was having too much fun. He slowly pushed one finger into the teen and quickly pulled it back out. The omega hissed at the man and Levi laughed. For someone who was having such feeling of guilt, he sure loved to tease his brat. Levi finally gave into the omegas demands and stretched him properly. He knew the omega was wanting to relieve himself and worked quickly so he was ready. 

“That’s enough. Please hurry!” the omega cried. 

“Just remember this was your idea,” the alpha joked. 

Levi pushed into the omega hard and Eren came right away. His body was starting to get used to the alphas shape and clung perfectly around the man’s shaft. Levi moaned heavily as he continued to thrust into his mate. Eren panted as he pulled the alpha into his lips. The warmth of the omegas mouth aroused the alpha to the point of almost ejaculating. The boy somehow always managed to make the man feel pathetic about his stamina. He slowed down his thrusts in order to delay the inevitable. 

The teen’s body shivered and Levi could feel his insides clenching up again. The alpha was set on giving his partner an orgasm before finishing and began working on the boys front while his thrusts multiplied. Eren couldn’t control it any longer and with a light groan, he came. 

Feeling satisfied by the weak look on the omegas face, Levi could finally knot him. He thrust gently into the deepest parts of Eren as his knot hooked. Eren was still a mountain of pants as the alpha kissed the teens neck. 

“For a cranky old man, you sure know how to fuck,” the teen huffed. 

“Watch your language,” the alpha joked as he continued to maul the omega’s chest. 

“Levi,” Eren managed in his weak state. 

“Yes.”

“I think I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon. I love seeing your comments and am very grateful of the great feedback. 
> 
> With lots of love,  
> -Jury


	12. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I want M.I.A. for a little bit. I was still having issues with my phone so I took it in for repairs then the lender phone they gave me was broken. 
> 
> Anyways, NEW characters being introduced! I'll explain after. Hope you enjoy!

Eren was still fast asleep in his room while Levi paced back and forth in the living room. He couldn't get the omega‘s words out of his head. Eren was barely conscious when he’d confessed his feelings to the man. It must of just been a spur of the moment thing. No one had ever said they loved the alpha before. 

Levi rubbed his head and sighed. He was way too worked up over the three little words. The omega was just going through a hard time. He wanted to be comforted and that’s how they ended up in bed together again. 

He took a seat on the sofa and opened his mobile. He couldn’t let his thoughts keep running wild. He needed to confide in someone. He scrolled through his contacts with one person in mind... Hanji. Hanji and Levi had been friends since primary school and she now worked as a marketing manager at his company. She was somewhat crazy, super energetic, and a bit of a freethinker but for some reason Levi got along with her …even if she did get on his nerves occasionally. She liked to think that she was the man’s psychologist since she was the only one that he talk to about his personal life. Levi was hesitant for a moment but then quickly dialed her number and waited impatiently for her to answer. 

“Levi, it’s been awhile. I didn’t expect to hear from you until next Monday when you return to the office.” 

“This is more of a personal call,” Levi answered awkwardly. “Are you able to come over to my place? There’s something I’d like your opinion on.” 

“Yep,Yep. I’ll be there in a bit.” 

“Thanks.” 

Levi instantly regretted the call and began to pace the room again. This was a personal matter. It had nothing to do with anyone other than Eren and himself. He knew he’d have to accept his feeling sooner or later but he favoured later. 

Less than an hour later, Hanji made her way in without even knocking. She was loud like usual and Levi had to shush her so not to wake Eren. The two made their way up to Levi’s office and with the door shut began to discuss small matters to do with Levi’s trip that he’d just got back from. Since he worked on documents with his laptop while away, there wasn’t much that he need to be filled in on. The conversation died off rapidly and Hanji just stared at Levi with a stupid excited grin on her face. 

“So….,” she asked eager to hear Levi’s worries. 

“So what?” Levi snapped back from a daze. 

“You were the one that called me over here. What do you want my opinion on?” 

“Err… I’ve changed my mind. Its nothing important,” Levi rushed the words. 

“Is it about him? The kid that’s been staying with you. Eren,right?” she asked unsure of his name.

Levi had told Hanji that he was refuging an omega but had kept mostly everything else a secret. He didn’t want to have to explain everything about their situation and he really didn’t want anyone knowing that he was involved with a minor. 

“Come on Levi, I’m not dumb; I can tell. You’re struggling with you’re feelings for the boy.” 

“What!? Says who? You have no idea what you’re even saying” 

“It doesn’t take a genius. You’ve been acting different ever since he started living with you.” 

“It started out as nothing more than me taking in some kid so he didn’t have to suffer at my uncle’s omega trade house but then…”

“Then...” she asked trying to get it out of him. 

“I don’t know,” “he really needed to be put on some form of suppressant but Kenny wouldn’t agree to it.” 

“ok…” 

“In order to get him the medication, we signed some papers so we are legally wed. “ 

“What! Really? I never expected that,” she exclaimed jumping from her seat. “But that’s not what you wanted to tell me, right?” 

“His heats…It’s just so strong.”   
Levi was having trouble explaining it properly. It wasn’t just his pheromones when he was in heat that were strong; it was all the time. He smelled amazing, like freshly bloomed flowers in early spring. There was something pulling him towards Eren and nothing he did seemed to stop it.

“Is that why you got involved with Petra?”

Levi looked up at the woman in absolute shock. He had no idea how she knew his secret. He was careful enough not to leave any evidence of his occasional fix.

“Petra’s been gossiping at work,” she read his mind and answered his unasked question. 

“Petra, God damn it. What has she been saying?”

Levi was furious. He had slept with her twice, the reason being Eren's pheromones. He couldn't take them and snapped one night right after Eren's second heat. He wasn’t proud of it but he wasn’t ashamed either. She had agreed to it just being a fuck and since it was to keep the young Omega safe, it couldn’t have been helped. 

“Nothing much, just that you’ve been seeking her assistance lately,” Hanji quietly answered a little embarrassed about the topic. 

“Fuck… What’s her deal? She said she was fine with keeping it impersonal.” 

“She’s had feelings for you for a really long time. Did you seriously not notice? She practically writes Mrs. Petra Ackerman on all her belongings.” 

“Everyone knows I’m not the type that does well in relationships and if she liked me why didn’t she say anything?”

“Well you aren’t the most approachable guy out there and she really respects you.” 

Levi was ready to punch a hole in the wall but refrained from doing so in fear of waking the kid. He wasn’t too sure on where they stood in their relationship but he desperately needed the sleep. His thoughts about Petra's gossip slowly were drowned with thoughts of Eren. Levi thought he must have gone crazy for have fallen for a young brat like him. 

“Did it fix anything?” Hanji interrupt Levi’s inner conflict.   
“Petra…? No. I couldn’t stay away from him,” he said feeling completely pathetic. 

“Don’t tell me you assaulted the poor lad,” she brought her hands to her face and started biting at her nails.  
“No! Err...yes, Maybe. I don’t know it just happened so fast and now he’s saying he loves me.” 

“Wow! You guys are in love!? Congrats,” Hanji said practically jumping from excitement of the news. 

“Cut it,” Levi hissed. “We are not in love! He’s 17 and I’m in my thirties. He doesn’t know what love is. He probably just wants to be comforted. We can’t…”

“Shut up, sit down, and listen to yourself Levi,” she bravely cut off the alpha. “It sounds to me like you are both strongly drawn to each other and your just in denial about your feelings. The kid was brave enough to confess to you so you gotta man up and at least talk to him about it.”

Levi was shocked by the woman’s rant and a little taken back. He knew she was right. He couldn’t change the way his heart violently thumped every time Eren smiled. It was only a matter of time before he wouldn’t be able to keep it back anymore. 

 

****  
Eren kicked the blankets off of his body in an attempt to cool off. He'd woken up naked and very sweaty which was unusual for the middle of may. He looked around the room in search of his alpha but gave up quickly once he noticed the bedroom door opened a crack. He smiled to himself as he pictured the sex they had a few hours ago. It was great. Nothing else in the world could compare. It had relieved all the stress he had been manifesting. 

To be fair, it wasn’t just the sex that made Eren feel fabulous; it was also the fact that he’d told Levi everything. He was a bit embarrass that the stuff at the omega house had bothered him so much but at least now he had someone to lean on. He could finally relax his mind for a bit. 

Needing to pee, the teen stumbled to the bathroom. He hadn’t realized the shape his hips were in until he fell face first when getting off the bed, nearly pissing himself in the process. They were a bit rough but he didn’t think it was to that extent. The proof of their mating was now running down Eren’s thighs so he used tissues to clean up. 

Once finished using the toilet, the teen made his way over to the mirror. The right side of his neck now sported a big purple love bite and more were descending to his lower chest. He faintly remember Levi sucking his neck and chest before he passed out but was to exhausted to feel much. 

He decided to shower in cold water to help cool his body and to aid with the bruising. The water was nice on his skin but he was a little upset he had to wash the alpha scent off of him. He loved his strong, cool scent. It was the only thing that could calm him so much. He really loved the man. 

Eren’s checks blushed brightly as he stepped out of the shower and carefully dried his body. He was a pretty athletic teen but ever since the stopped using the heavy suppressants, he had a hard time keeping muscle. He wasn’t without muscle but he was slightly aware of abs starting to vanish. 

It was mostly Levi’s fault that the teen suddey got so fixed on his muscles. Levi was ripped. His chest and arms were the teen’s favorite. Before seeing him naked, Eren would of never guessed the man’s handsome physique. 

“It’s your fault I feel so inferior,” he whispered to the thought of the alpha. He really wanted to build more muscle again. His medication may make thing harder but it’s not like it was impossible for omegas to be huge. He just needed to work hard for it. 

He decided that it was time to start running again, now that his exams were done. He changed into some athletic wear and tied his shoes. If he hurried he could be back before dinner. He grabbed his phone and keys and left his room. 

He was surprised to hear Levi’s voice coming from the entryway. He hadn’t realized anyone was here and he felt awkward now walking into their view. It was a tall woman with messy brown hair; she looked nice enough.

“Eren, you’re up!” Levi said cheerfully. “Come meet my subordinate.” 

“Hey, don’t introduce me like that,” the woman slapped Levi’s shoulder as Eren came towards the pair. 

“You’re too cold,Levi. I’m Hanji, Levi’s childhood friend,” she said taken Eren’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Eren,” he smiled at the woman who strangely squealed. 

“He’s so cute,” Hanji cried. “Im rooting for you kid! Sadly, I have to go finish up with work before it gets too late but I hope we can talk soon.” 

“Get out of here,” Levi smirked.

“Bye,bye,” she exited the doorway leaving Levi and Eren now facing each other. 

“How’d you sleep,” Levi asked pulling the Omega into a side hug. 

“Very well, thank you.”

“You going out?” Levi asked eyeing the boys outfit. 

“I was hoping on getting a quick run in before it gets dark.” 

“Oh, want me to come?” Levi asked with a bit of dread in his voice. 

Eren shook his head and leaned up to kiss the man’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon and then we can eat.” 

“Sounds amazing!” Levi said relieved he didn’t have to go for a run. It’s not that he hated running, just that he was tired and still had stuff to think about. “Be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, so Hanji has appeared. I decided to go with the spelling 'Hanji' instead of 'Hange' simply because it looks pretty and I didn't want to write with nonbinary/ gender neutral pronouns just to help with the story later on down the road. Hope no one is too mad at me. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support thus far. Next chapter coming soon!


	13. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such the long wait!! I have a lot going on in my life. My cat had surgery. I have the maximum course load my University will allow. I had to work over time at my job. And to top it all off, I somehow ended up signing a lease to an apartment without even the slightest idea/desire/need of moving out. 
> 
> Due to my crazy schedule, I'm think of uploading a new chapter every Sunday.   
> Let me know what you think.

Eren had been running for a few days now and was feeling terrific. He was getting used to running on the paths around the house. He would run about 6 miles every evening. 

He loved to enjoy the scenery on the lake trails. There was a fair amount of small, wild animals by the waterfront and only a handful of people seemed to walk the paths. It was peaceful and it allowed him to strengthen his leg muscles and core. Levi didn’t seem to mind the omega's hobby; he just told him to stay close to home and to only run in well lite areas. 

Having run the full length of the of the lake circling trail, Eren was left breathless. He slowed his pace slightly due to a sudden spurt of light headedness. Small dots of white began to cloud his vision and he knew what was next. He hadn’t fainted in a while and really hadn’t missed this feeling at all. He knew he was about to fall over but somehow managed to grip the rail of a near by fence that bordered the woods on the side of the trails. 

“You always like this?,” a man’s voice called over from the trail. Eren turned his head slightly, trying not to move too fast. He smiled at the sight of the old man that helped him the last time he fainted. 

“I forgot to take my pills,” Eren replied. He hated taking pills and had slowly stopped taking all three of his medications. He knew he should have been at least taking his birth control but he didn’t like the way they made him feel. He wanted to be in control of his body.

“You’re still young, boy. Take your pills when you get home. I don’t want to find you passed out on the ground again.” 

“Will do, sir.” 

The man walked Eren to the path leading up to the subdivision of the omega's home. They talked briefly and Eren agreed to pay the man a visit sometime. Eren liked the old man’s company. He really didn’t talk to anyone but Levi at home and was grateful for the time they shared. 

 

Meanwhile, Levi was reading an article on the resent changes in Omegan rights. The article explained the new band on heat inducers and replicators beginning in the new year. This small band meant nothing and it pissed the man off greatly. The alphas that were forcing these harmful drugs on omegas, weren’t going to stop just because of a band. This only meant that the price tag that went along with the drugs would sky rocket and criminals would be the ones benefiting from it. There needed to be more he could do.  
His business was doing well which meant he could invest endless amount of money into fighting the cruel treatment of omegas, but things were taking a long time to change. 

The alpha was catch off guard by the sudden ringing of the doorbell. He grumped his way over to the front door and opened it half expecting to find Eren there saying he forgot his keys again. Unluckily for Levi, it wasn’t Eren standing on the doorsteps; instead it was his uncle smoking a fat cigar. 

“What the hell do you want?” Levi growled. 

“Nice to see you too, Levi. How you been?”

“Never better,” Levi hissed his reply. He had no desire to talk to the man.

“Where’s the omega?” 

“His name's Eren," Levi cursed at the alpha. 

“I don’t care for the Bitch's name. I’m here on business where is he?”

“He’s not here. What’s this all about?”

“It seems you thought you could make a fool of me.” 

“Wouldn’t be hard,” the man hissed under his breath. 

“I want to see the boy’s neck.” 

“Well unfortunately for you, he’s not here,” Levi rose his arms to block the man from entering the house. 

“Let me pass.” 

“This is my…” Levi started to protest before getting cut off but the ignorant man. 

“Eren. Come on out now. I spoke to your friend you know. He’s very concerned,” Kenny called while pushing himself past the alpha guarding the door and beginning to search for the omega. 

“Kenny, he’s not here. You need to leave.” Levi began ushering the man towards the front door. 

“If I’m not mistaking, his heat should be coming soon,” Kenny half laughed. Since he was in the business of tracking omegas heats , it wasn’t odd that the man knew the cycle but it still creeped Levi out .  
“You better look after that little omega of yours," Kenny threatened. 

“Call next time. I’d be happy to sit down and discuss things, all three of us.” 

Kenny grumbled some trash before turning away from Levi. The man pulled out his phone while walking to the door. He dialed a number and they seemed to pick up almost immediately. 

“Bring the car around. I’m done here,” he said walking from the house. 

Levi was low-key panicking. He didn’t know what or how the man knew about their bonding and was worried for the omega. After being sure the man was gone, Levi hastily pulled out his phone and called Eren. Eren didn’t pick up on the first or second call. Anger and worry flooded the man as he grabbed his keys and headed for the car. He needed to find his omega now. 

 

Eren walk through the door of the empty house. It was unusual for Levi to leave around this time of day and without even saying anything. Eren pulled out his phone to find two missed calls and a bunch of messages. He knew he was going to be scolded but dialed the man’s number. 

“Eren,” the worried Levi cried into the phone. “Where are you?” 

“I just got home. Where are you?” the teen had a slightly too cocky tone which ticked the alpha off but he was more relived than mad at the boy. 

“Thank fuck,” the alpha whispered. “Lock all the doors and go to your room. Kenny was just there looking for you.” 

Panic rushed through Eren’s body. He wasn’t expecting to see the man again after everything was dealt with the last time. He ran to lock all the doors and retreated into his bedroom before continuing. 

“What did he want?” the boy’s voice trembled. 

“Ill be home in ten minutes. We’ll talk then.” 

 

Levi came rushing into Eren’s room and a picked the omega up into a tight hold. Eren could feel sweat dripping from the man and knew immediately how worked up the alpha had gotten. He ran his hands through Levi’s raven hair and kissed his forehead. 

“I’m ok,” Eren soothed. 

“Kenny knows,” the man hissed. 

“Calm down it’ll all be ok. Just tell me what he knows.”

“He knows we haven’t bonded yet.” It pained Levi to have to say it. In that instant, he regretted his decision to not bite the teen. Even if he hated the alpha for it, at least he’d be safe. 

“Oh…” the omega said lower his head from the man’s gaze. Eren was scared of being taking away from the little bit of happiness he had. The only thing that had made him happy seen his life changed. He was scared of losing Levi. 

Levi could sense the omega’s worry but that wasn’t the only thing. There was a magnifying smell of sweetness coming from the boy. Levi pushed the teen against the nearby wall and took a big whiff of the him. 

“Eren, are you going into heat?” Levi’s said lightly trying not to scare the kid.

“Well...” Eren pondered a moment. “I guess it should be coming soon, but I'm feeling fine right now.” 

“You smell too sweet.” Levi grazed the omega’s lips. “We have to get out of here. Go somewhere safe so Kenny can’t find us. But I can’t take you anywhere with you smelling like that.” 

“Is it that strong?” Eren asked curiously. He didn’t feel any symptoms he usually felt. Levi simply nodded which made the teen blush brightly.

“I can scent mark your for now if you want but I’d feel better if we mate,” the alpha admitted. He didn't want to take him anywhere unless the omega smelled of their mating. 

“Its ok Levi,” Eren said blushing even more. He knew there really wasn’t an option as Levi was beginning to softly growl at the teen but he didn't mind one bit. “Do what you need to do.” 

Levi didn’t take anytime to undress his partner and then himself. His hands worked quick and Eren was a heap of pants and moans within moments. The man used all his frustration, want, and need to pound into the omega. He needed to claim him. He wanted to have him for himself, forever. 

Levi massaged the teen’s wrists with his own and nuzzled his neck while he moved in and out of the omega. He couldn’t stop the ache in his gums and snarls began pouring from his mouth. Eren loved every moments of it. The snarls were calming and he knew his alpha was going crazy over him. 

Eren loved the man on top of him but was still scared to be taken. Levi’s snarls somehow changed and the teen could feel the man’s desire to mark him grow. His neck ached for Levi’s teeth to sinking deep into it. His body was ready but his mind was petrified. 

Tears started to pour from the teen’s eyes and as soon as sobs reached the alphas ears he slowed his pace.   
Levi hadn’t noticed the intense vibrations his throat had been making and hugged the sobbing teen beneath him. He had gotten carried away but really had not meant to scare Eren. He felt terrible for frightening the omega so much. 

“Fuck Eren. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…You know I would never hurt you right?” Levi hit head with the palm of his hand. 

The teen sniffed as he nodded slowly. He couldn’t look the man in the eyes. He knew that Levi wouldn’t harm him but something else was scaring him. He, himself, didn’t know what that something was which only made the teen feel even worse. 

“I’m not going to mark you until you’re ready,” the alpha attempt to soothe. 

“But what about Kenny?” The teen’s head flew up. 

“It’ll be fine I won’t let him touch you. We’ll leave tonight as soon as we’re ready. Your scent should be masked by our mating and it’ll last for a good few hours.”

“ You’re being too kind to me. Why do you help me so much?” the teen began to break down. 

That moment, Levi thought about the last time they had sex. Eren had confessed to the alpha and Levi was avoiding discussing it with him. With Hanji's help, Levi had gathered the courage to tell the kid his feelings but had lost it as soon as she left. The truth was, Eren was special to him. He wanted to protect him. He need the omega. 

“Fuck, I really should have talked to you earlier but I was so shocked by my own feelings. I still don’t know how to say it properly… I love you kid; I’m not going to let anyone touch you.” 

“I love you too,” Eren’s soft voice cried. He was happy to hear the alpha's confession. 

“Lets finish up here and then figure out the rest. Sound good?” 

“Yeah,” whispered the omega before hugging the alpha tightly as they began to melt into each other once again. It didn’t take long before the both finished and Levi’s knot flared inside the omega. The alpha pressed kisses to the boys face and nuzzled his neck. 

“You’re perfect, ”Levi smiled. “I have struggled to control myself around you ever since we first met. I’m glad I can finally tell you how I feel.” 

“I’m happy I can finally hear it,” the teen laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support!


End file.
